Old Flames Rekindle
by iluvwritingxoxo
Summary: Cammie receives an invitation to Zach's wedding and attends. At the wedding, Zach realizes that he still have feelings for Cammie. Whilst Cammie is suspicious of Zach's fiancee. Will Zach return back to Cammie? And who really is Zach's fiancee?
1. Chapter 1

**Invitation**

I stare out the window sullenly as my friends bustle about. I tore my gaze from the view of the garden outside to each of my closest friends.

There's Bex. The tough girl. The girl no one wants to mess with. The girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Not to mention the girl who can kill you with just a nail file. So word of advice, don't mess with her or any of her friend.

There's Liz. The fragile one. The naive, innocent girl. Sweet, caring, thoughtful girl that still thinks the world is filled with good.

Macey. Her name says it all. She's a fashionista. The daughter of Senator McHenry and descendant of Gillian Gallagher. Sassy but loyal. Dangerous yet sexy.

Each of my friends have amazing quality. Except me.

I'm the Chameleon. I'm the girl no one notices. Aside from Josh but that's a completely different story. I'm the girl who can blend into the shadows and not get notice. That's an advantage for a spy. But I'm also a girl. There are things that even a spy can't hide from.

i.e. Ex-boyfriends who drank tea that has the memory to erase his memory of the last few hours. Ex-boyfriends who think you go to a snobby rich school. Ex-boyfriends who, now currently has himself a new girlfriend. It's depressing but when you're a spy, you put on a mask and act normal. You show braveness and not vulnerability. A skill I am _clearly_ lacking.

"Cam!" Macey's shrill voice cut through my internal babble like the swords hanging in the library.

I look up at her with a dream-like quality. "What Mace?"

She studied me. Sure she's the Senator's daughter but she's also one hell of a spy. And one thing that spy _is_ is that they can see through masks you worked so hard to built. "Is it about Zach?"

I adverted my eyes; a sign of weakness.

"Of course she is, Macey." Bex said loudly, her British accent blossoming after her summer in England. "I mean, the boy kissed her and went incognito. He hasn't contacted her; no email, texts, phone calls. It's dreary, really. And it's been what? Five years?"

We graduated two years ago but agreed to stay at the Academy for 'extra training'. Well, that was our legend anyways. Legends are like covers. The best spies can memorize her legend in just a few short minutes. In truth, we were here to protect the Alumni; it's a list of every single Gallagher girl in the globe. If it falls in the wrong hands, then our entire sisterhood is in jeopardy. There had been a few threats but besides that, everything was normal. Or as normal as it can be when we're spies.

I sighed audibly and turned back to my best friend. "I'm fine." I said firmly, lying to myself as well as my three closest friends.

"You're lying, Cammie." Liz chimed. "I can tell."

"Of course she is!" Bex repeated. "No one can be _perfectly normal_ after a situation like hers."

I stood up and brush off a nonexistent lent and reaffirm my aforemention statement, "I'm _fine._"

Bex shrugged and pointed at the clock. "Shouldn't you be downstairs? In your mom's office? Sunday dinner? Any of that ring a bell?"

"I know! I'm going." I started toward the door but Macey's sing-song voice pulls me back.

"Cammie!"

"What Mace?"

"Look at these new designer boots!" She squeals and touch the magazine in her hand dreamily. "I have to have these!" She turns around to check her calender. "Damn! We don't go to town until next Friday!" She turns her attention to Liz. "What day is it now?"

Liz looks at her like she was crazy; which, when it comes to fashion. She might be. "It's Sunday."

Macey growls and close the magazine with a feathery slap and toss it aside. "Okay, if we sneak out then maybe - "

I laughed for the first time that day and interrupts, "No. We are not sneaking out of the school for a pair of_ shoes._"

She pouts and amended, "They're _designer shoes!_"

I shook my head. "Sorry Mace. Remember the last time we snuck out for a new Halter top?" I giggled at the memory. Let's just say that when we returned, we were covered with grim and mud. Apparently, Macey hadn't factor that it was going to rain and we left the school with only shorts and tanks. None of us had thought to bring umbrellas.

She grins and said giddily. "It was fun!"

"Fun my ass!" Bex scowled; her face scrunched up with horror. "I had mud in my nails for weeks! Even Dr. Fibs's Quick Dirt Removal could get it out."

Macey retort with a clever comeback of her own and I left them to their debate, heading downstairs. I pass the foyer where paintings of Gillian Gallagher proudly hangs. The busts that contained more Nuclear bombs than the FBI could ever imagined, carefully walking around it incase it was sensor.

I guess it's kinda confusing. Our school may seem like a regular, snobby private school but trust me, it's nothing like that. Our school is a school, obviously. But it's for spies. Yep, we have teachers here that was involved with the CIA, the FBI, the USSS (United States Secret Service, which my aunt is now proudly apart of) that teaches spy trainings to potential girls. My mother happens to be our Headmistress. My father, well, let's just say he went on a mission a few years ago and vanished. No one has seen or heard from him. We assume he's dead.

See, centuries ago, Gilly was scorned and looked down by the boys who were training to be spies so she opened her own school for girls that wants to be spies, cleverly disguising its true form as the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

I rounded the corner and head into my mother's office. Every Sunday, in our attempt to be a normal family without dad and the fact that we're _spies_, my mother and I meet up every Sunday evening to have dinner and chat over little things. But today, when I entered, the joyous view that greeted me every other Sunday is no longer there. Instead, my mother was sitting on the couch, a plate of warm tacos and chicken broth sat on the coffee table. I frowned and close the door softly behind me. "Mom? What's going on?"

She motions for me to sit and I realize that in her hand, there was an envelope. It was champagne and on the front was my name emboss in gold, curly letters. My lips tightened and I sat down across from my frozen mother. "Mom?" I repeat. "What is that?"

"I-it's from Zach." She hands it to me with shaking hands and a sympathetic look. I gave a small smile and took it. The envelope itself is a little too gaudy for my taste but whatever. Any communication from Zach is enough for me.

I tore it open and was stunned. Inside was a thick card, with curly-Qs and fancy handwritings. I stared at it and then up at my mom who says, "You don't have to open it if you want to."

I shook my head and flip the card open. My mind was blank as I scanned it, unable to comprehend the content.

_**You have been invited to the wedding of:**_

_**Zachary Jared Goode **_

_**and**_

_**Justine Martin**_

_**at the Hamptons Hotel **_

_**on December 21, 2014 at 6:30**_

_**We look forward to seeing you there!**_

I look back at my mother. "He's getting marry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Please R&R! Reviews only make my stories get better because it contains constructive critism. And it makes it feel all tingly inside. XD_

_So please please please please! review. :D_

_Xoxo, Christina_

_OH AND CHECK OUT MY COLLABORATION WITH CHANTIE15! THE PROFILE NAME IS: EpicDuo29 _

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THAT TOO! _

_Thanks a bunch! Xoxo_

**Search and R.S.V.P**

"NO WAY!" Macey and Bex screamed all together. Liz sat apart from the two girls, staring down at the delicate, fancy and beautiful envelope, trying to decipher what exactly it means. Well, I can assure her that she won't find any thing aside from the obvious. Zach. Was. Getting. Marry. That's that.

I threw a look toward my two screaming best friends, who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Would you chill?"

"No. Cameron." Macey compose her face and said in a monotonous voice. "We would not 'chill'. The love of your life is getting married. To _another woman._ And all you can do is sit there? Woman! Wake up and do _something!_"

I didn't answer instead I kept my eyes trained on Liz.

"You know," Bex started. "I bet she's in shock or denial. Or both."

I sighed. Is there any way I can make them understand? "I'm not in shock. Or denial. He's getting married. And besides, that kiss happened five years ago. It was problem just a joke to him."

Ignoring my statement altogether, Macey tapped her chin and asked studiously. "Are you going to go?"

I didn't have to answer. Bex did for me. "Of course she have to!"

Frowning, I said, "I do?"

She roll her eyes. "Duh! Because one, it proves that you aren't still obsessing over that kiss, which you totally are, by the by."

"And what's two?"

"You get the opportunity to tell him off." Bex grins deviously. "Which I know, you'll definitely enjoy doing."

I smile widely. The idea of flipping Zach off did sound appealing and I was seriously beginning to consider it.

"You guys, get over here! Like now!" Liz's voice was urgent and panicky. I walk over to where she sat, bend over her laptop. I look at the screen and back at Liz.

"What is this?" It was a series of complicated codes and numbers with celtic knots and all things FBI-related. But there was a picture of a pretty girl with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Underneath the picture was the name: _Helena Marx_

I blanched. "_Liz_, who is this?"

"Just _shh!_" She hissed and I took a step back in shock. I've never seen Liz act like this. "And listen to this." She began to tick off items on the site. "'Marx has been charged with break-ins and robbery at the Museum of Natural history. A priceless artifact was missing: the precious painting of President Lincoln at Ford's Theater. We have no idea of the whereabouts of Marx and the panting but alledgedly, she fled the country.' And 'Marx has also been trial for illegal drug distribution in a great part of South America.'" Liz finish with a 'wow' and turned to look at our stunned faces.

"Why are you searching up Helena Marx?" I asked Liz.

"Because I took her fingerprints from the invitation and ran it through my scanner. This is what came up." She waved her hand at the screen.

"Oh" Macey.

"My" Bex

"God." I finished.

"Justine Martin is just a legend." Bex said aloud what was on all our minds.

"Doesn't he know his fiancee is a pyschopathic bitch?" Macey screamed.

"Maybe he _does_ know." Bex said solemnly.

She looks deadly calm; her voice is steady and their wasn't a hint of panic in her voice. "You think he's doing this because of a mission?" I whispered, hoping this was, in fact, very true. I admit, I still have feelings for Zach. There's no denying that. And if there's any hope that he might feel the same way, I'll take it. Even if I'm preparing myself for heartbreak.

She gave a small nod and took the laptop from Liz. "Why does she want the painting?"

Liz shrugs. "It gave no detail. Just that she stole it."

Macey wandered over and was looking over Bex's shoulder. "Can't you do a more thorough search?"

"I can but I would need DNA samples. Like hair, dead skin, saliva, blood. This is what a fingerprint can only give me."

I purse my lips. If that painting was so priceless then maybe the girl would want to sell it for money? But it doesn't fit. If she wanted something as simple as cash, she would've stolen something smaller; like jewerly or cash registers. Why would she risk high-tech security and life sentence to prison for a painting? "The library might have some information about the painting."

Liz nodded. "True. But you said your mom freaked out last night at dinner. Why? Doesn't she know that this wedding might be a big hoax?"

Macey roll her eyes. "Liz. Rachel freaked out because the boy that kissed her daughter left for five years without communication and now he's suddenly getting married. Wouldn't that flip on the alert switch? And she has to tell Cammie without making it obvious something was wrong. The only logical way she could was through shock and sympathy. Though, the last one is genuine truth."

"Oh."

Bex suddenly grins. "So you know what this means right?"

"Research?" I piped up.

"Yes." She dismissed the important reason with a flick of her well-manicured hands and grins mischeviously, holding up the invitation. "We gotta go to this thing."

Jaws dropped, eyes widen, I shake my head vigorously. "No! Solomon and my mom can handle it."

Macey caught on and gave a smirk that painfully reminds me so much of Zach's. "Yes. But what about afterward when he needs someone to comfort him?" Then her face morphed to disgust. "I ain't gonna do it."

"Not me!" Liz chimed.

"Me either." Bex's unqiue accent put in.

I narrowed my eyes. "You can't seriously think that there might be a chance that we can reconcile!"

Macey sat down next to me and drape her arm around my shoulder. "Please! Reconcile is so old-school. We prefer the words, 'hook-up'?"

"Well I prefer to kick your ass!" I growled then straightened. "I'm not going!"

"Cam, argue all you want but you know you wanna be there."

I bit my bottom lips and was seriously considering it. I want to see Zach, no doubt. I want to help put Justine under federal restriction. But what if Zach doesn't want me there? What if doesn't feel the same way? What if -

"Cammie," Bex was holding the phone and the invitation on each hand. "I'm R.S.V.P-ing." She look around the room. "Macey?" A nod. "Liz?" Another nod. "I'm definitely going." She nodded. Then, "Cammie? Are you going?"

I fidgeted. Oh, what the hell? "But we have to do research on the painting _soon!_ And find out more info about his pyschopathic bitch of a fiancee!" Macey cheered at my smart use of language while Bex was still waiting for an approval.

"Well?"

I nodded. "Yes. We're all going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Realization**

We spent countless hours picking out the right outfits. It was...exhausting. Bex wanted to please her long-time boyfriend, Grant. So does Liz with Jonas. Macey is trying to seduce one of Zach's best man, so she chose something more...provocative. Me? I'm just trying to keep it simple. We're not actually there for the wedding. We're there for backup. And...maybe a little bit of revenge on my part.

We walked out of the mall one day and Bex had a maximum of two bags, claiming she didn't want to overdo it. Liz carried three. I just bought a simple black, strapless, knee-length dress and some ballet flats; so I had two bags with me. Macey went totally overboard with a cocktail mini dress and stiletto heels with a black choker and some smoky new makeup. We climb in the convertible my mother gifted me with when I graduated and started the ignition.

I dumped the bags in the trunk and said, "We need to do some research!"

Macey _tsked_, "This girl.." She tapped at me. "total killjoy."

I roll my eyes and reversed out of the parking lot.

"No she's right." Liz chimed in sweetly, her eyes kinda glazed and veiled with excitement. "We need to get something done."

"And we did." Macey countered. "We got our outfits."

I roll my eyes again. "Don't count. That was fun time. Now it's serious time." I roll in the school's gate and unarmed the security before driving up front and getting out of my car.

"Killjoy." I heard Macey mumbled.

Mom meet us at the foyer with a smile on her face; which I immediately recognized as forced, and fake. "Welcome back, girls. Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." Bex spoke, holding up her bags for evidence.

"Great. Cammie, I would like to speak with you. Immediately." She flashed another smile and turned on her heels, walking back to her office.

"Ouhh!" Macey sing-song. "Cammie's in trouublee!"

I popped her on the arm and unload my bags to Liz, who struggles with hold it all. "So childish." I laughed and walked behind my mom, giving my hips a little shake, which cause the girls to whoop and purred. I shake my head, hiding my laughter as I sat down across from my mom. Then I realized something. "Where is everybody?" When we walked in, I didn't see the girls bustling about, which would've gave Mr. Solomon a heart attack if he was here. That was the first thing he'd taught us: Notice Things.

"CoveOps exam with Joe." Yeah, their at the first-name basis. Weird, I know. But when your CoveOps teacher is dating your aunt, who's in the Secret Service, you kinda get use to these little quirks. She paused then procede.

"What about the others?"

"They're all with Joe today."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Sweetheart, have you find out _anything_ about the stolen painting and Helena Marx?"

I pursed my lips. "Not exactly. We were gonna get some research done today. And we will! I promise." I smile sheepishly. I'd told my mom a few days after we'd found out about the paintings and Justine Martin/Helena Marx. The girls agreed with me. If anything, we should get some professional to help. And Rachel Morgan is, without a doubt, a professional. "Mom, have you told Mr. Solomon?"

"Yes. He's going to inform Dr. Steve over at Blackthorne and they'll work things out. Don't worry, Cam. Everything's gonna be fine."

_It's not me I'm worried about, it's_ Zach, I thought to myself.

She smiles and put an arm around me. "Don't worry about Zach either."

I paled. Did she just read my mind?

She chuckles and squeezed my shoulders. "A mother just knows things."

"Thanks, mom." I whispered, hugging her side before rising from the couch and heading toward the door. "We'll be in the library if you need us."

She nodded and waved. I closed the door and whip out my cell, speed-dialing Bex. "Get down to the library now."

"Alright." She cried. "Macey was right! You are a total killjoy."

I snapped the phone shut and walk the short length to the library. I walked in; surprised to see the fire still glowing steadily; giving off warmth and comfortness. I trailed to the computers and logged in; searching about the painting. No information showed up. Not the ones worth knowing anyway. 

The girls bursted in, laughing and giggling. I whistled and motion them over.

"What's up, la chica?"

"Oh gosh! Macey McHenry spoke Spanish! Someone get the press!" I gasped, faking surprise.

She flipped me off and leaned against the counter. "What'd you find out?"

"Nothing yet."

"We should check the books." Bex suggested and shimmied off toward the cases, trailing her index finger along the spines. "What's a reasonable name?"

"I don't know. Hm, try Abraham Lincoln."

"Kay."

We scanned the books in silent. Only the crackling of the fire echoed through the spacious room. An hour went by...then two. It was eerie, really. We searched high and low, came across some books that looks interesting but turns out to be nothing. That was the frustrating part! All the books here is _something_! They have everything in Gallagher history withhold in these books. Finding nothing is wrong. We decided to take a break around five o'clock. Macey complained that she had read enough for her entire life.

"Four hours and nothing." Liz sat on top of the desk, rubbing her forehead. She seemed distress.

"Don't worry. We'll keep looking tomorrow." I reassured her tiredly. It wasn't even close to dinner and I was already beginning to feel achey and distraught.

The library door cracked open and bright lights creeped in. The girls would be back righ about now. And I was right. Standing at the entrance was Sophia Kayla, one of my Freshmans. "Oh! Good evening Ms. Morgan."

I smiled. "Good evening Sophia. How was CoveOps?"

Her eyes brightened. "Amazing! It was a rush."

I laughed. "I'm sure it was."

She sauntered off to the Historic section, leaving us alone. I turned my head and can't find Liz. "Liz?"

"Over here." Came her voice from one of the nooks and cranny.

We all found her with her head bend down over a gigantic, dust-covered book.

"I know why Marx wants the painting." She whispers hoarsely.

I leaned in eagerly - we all did. "What? Why?"

"You know about the Alumni, right?"

We nodded impatiently. "Yeah."

"Well, turns out there's two. _Two_ updated ones." She held up two fingers then continued. "One of them is locked up in our safe."

"Where's the second one?" Bex asked with deadly calm.

"Somewhere etched in the painting."

"That's impossible." Macey shakes her head. "I've seen the painting millions of times and I'd never..."

"It isn't noticeable." Liz answered. "But it's etched in there."

"Can they get it out?"

"Yeah."

"With what?"

"The Blackthorne crest. They need both items to unlock the Alumni. Apparently there's a spot provided for the crest that frees it from the painting and looking at its contents."

"But that's locked up too!"

"Guys, I just found out why Zach and Justine are getting wed." The words escaped my lips without emotion.

"Why?" Macey asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Zach is getting the painting back to the museum and the Alumni back for us. And Justine, or Helena, is trying to steal the crest." I whispered through closed lips.

"Oh." Macey mumbled gravely.

"Shit." Liz finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hostility**

Macey's POV:

Rachel arranged for us to fly to Blackthorne to the get full details of our mission. We didn't have that much to pack except for one of those sleek, mini shotgun and a copy of our legend. I was suppose to be Bex's and Liz's sister. Cammie's cousin. My 'boyfriend' happens to be one of Zach's best man, not Grant or Jonas. A new guy to Blackthorne name Jason Maise. I've seen him before and one word that automatically run through my mind: Hot. He could be an underwear model for Calvin Klein. I don't doubt that that was his part-time job before he joined Blackthorne.

The view was floating by. Tiny people that looks like ants. Mini yards and houses. I turned and looks at Cammie, her head was against the window and she looks so depress. I feel really bad for her. Maybe Zach still likes her or maybe not. I knew she was devastated that he hadn't called or contact her in any way. It would've killed me. Obviously I'm not the patient type.

She really loves Zach. I could see that much through her eyes. She tries to cover the hurt and the pain by acting like nothing's wrong but I could see through that facade. I would know. I've been living in a shell, faking it for the past seventeen years of my life.

I moved out of my seat and carefully scooted to the empty seat next to Cammie. She smiled weakly at me. Her legend says that she's Zach's cousin. I knew it was killing her. "It'll be okay you know?"

"I know." She whispered.

"Liar." I answered, giving her a slight smile.

The jet lurched and I gripped the seat in front of me. The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom, "Please turn off all electronic devices and put your seat belt on, we are descending."

I snapped the little buckle and leaned back, glancing over at Cammie. "Have you heard anything from Zach since this...mission?"

"Um, no." She sighed and cleared her throat, forcing a smile. "But I don't really care. You know? I'm over it."

"Liar." I repeat.

"Stop saying that!" She said with a little more force than necessary.

"Sorry." I held up my hand in surrender and stayed silent.

The jet descends with a bump and we exit. Looming over us is a huge mansion twice as big as Gallagher. It has wrought gates with clipped, mowed lawn. The top floor has turrets just like in the old days. A cobblestone walkway lead up to the enormous set of Oak doors. Trees lined the curb, creating a leafy canopy, overhanging our heads, providing shades.

One of the Blackthorne security walked up to us, speaking briefly in the comms unit in his ear before greeting us, "Welcome to Blackthorne, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry. We've been expecting you."

Two more security guys retrieve our bags and walked ahead. Bex, Cammie, Liz and I formed a little group and walk up the gentle slope leading up to the entrance. Dr. Steven rushes out, sweat beading his forehead, and grins when he saw us. "Ladies! Welcome to Blackthorne! Come in, come in." He hustled us inside the building and our jaws literally dropped to the floor.

It was similar to the academy yet it wasn't. This was more modern; so was ours but their interior is more mordern with elevators and dim light bulbs instead of grand stairs and chandeliers that look like they might squish you to death whenever you walk pass.

Straight ahead was the doors leading out to the field we saw from the jet. Branching off to the left and right were corridors leading off to God-knows-where. A large bronze plate nailed to the wall showed us where the library, cafeteria, dorms, offices, classrooms, etc. It was like one of those things you see at the mall with the _You are here_.

The floor is reflective tiles. The walls were covered with plain white wallpaper. Boys milled everywhere, giving us cocky and arrogant smiles when they walk pass. I bit my tongue to stop the long line of obscenities from leaving my lips.

"I'm sure you've heard about the wedding." Dr. Steve said, breaking our hazy inspection of the school. "You have...haven't you?"

Cammie answered, her voice forced and steady. "Yes. I receive the invitation."

"Great." Dr. Steve nodded and stroll to the two elevators adjecent from each other. "This way please." He ushered us in and punch in the button to Level three and horrible elevator music from the 80s fill the small, compact space, making me want to hurl myself off a ten story building. It _ding!_ and we file out. More boys filled the area. You know, seeing this much boys might be able to put off my obsessive addiction to them. Almost.

He open a plain peach-painted door and sweep his hands in a grand gesture. We peered in. There were four beds, two on one side, two on the other. Four desks stood in the corner with four Sony laptops on it. Windows covered any available space, and that's saying _a lot_. The floor is plushed carpet with tickled our bare feet since we were forced to take off our shoes.

"Dinner is in a two hours. You'll receive a call. I'll make an annoucement. In the meantime, explore and enjoy yourselves." He gave us a salute and close the door.

"Well, _ladies,_ let's explore the unknown territories of which we call _boys._" I said, mocking Dr. Steve's formal tone.

...

Dinner was at exactly seven o'clock. That was when the phone sounded, diverting our attention from the extraodinary view out the window. The sun was starting to set and orange lights fanned on the sky, creating light waves.

I could hear the excited chatters behind the double doors as the guys paid for the food and interact with each other. Dr. Steve held up his hand for us to stay where we are until he gave the signal, which I have no idea what it is and marched in the room defiantly, with an air of authority around him we hadn't seen during the exchange at Gallagher.

The room quieted and, I honestly don't know, the doors flew open, exposing us to the boys' territories. Nevertheless, I spotted Zach, Grant, Jonas and the new guy, Jason cluttered together but once they saw us, they froze. Yep, they too had been working with the Institution. They had graduated the same year as us but remain at the institute to teach. Until further notice, anyways.

"Please welcome from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry!" Dr. Steve's voice rang out in the too quiet room, bouncing off the corners and reverberating back to us.

We, somehow, gain back our senses and compose our nervous expressions. We glided smoothly down the aisle created by the two rows of tables and climb the short steps to the raise dais off to the side. I'm not sure what we're suppose to do but Cammie apparently does because Dr. Steve moved away from the mic and Cammie took his place. Her voice rang loud and clear, full of confidence and determination. "Thank you for accepting us and teach us your ways. We graciously thank you and hope that this will turn out...fantastic." She smile as the guys erupt into applaud while I snorted. She sounded so preachy just then not to mention old school. I saw Zach stare at her with adoring and attracted eyes and came to the conclusion that he still have feelings for her. Why he didn't contact her all these years, I didn't know.

But judging from Cammie's sudden hostile expression towards him, I'm guessing she's not too happy to be here.

"Crap." I muttered to Bex, who was observing Cammie.

"I know." She murmured, bouncing her eyeballs from Zach to Cammie. "This will not end well."

My thoughts echoed hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter have a little more Zach/Cammie in it. I hope you enjoy! :) Tell me if you like it, love it. Also, tell me if you want to read stuff with more Zach and Cammie. Maybe in the next chapter, they'll have a full-blown make-out session **without **interruptions. ;)**_

_**Song I listened to while writing this chapter:**_

_**Song: Wouldn't change a thing**_

_**Artists: Joe Jonas & Demi Lovato**_

_**~ C**_

**

* * *

****Roof**

**Cammie's POV:**

We returned back to our room after dinner. I was deliberately trying to avoid Zach - to no prevail. He grabbed my wrist the second I stepped out the dinning room. I swiveled around and glared at him. I heard Macey whispered, 'Oh he is _so_ dead.'

Damn right he is.

"_What?_" I snapped, jerking my wrist out of his grasp.

"...How are you?" He finally asked.

My temper flared. "Y-you seriously have the nerve to ask me that?" I cried in disbelief.

"Moron." Liz smirked.

"I-I don't but I like to know." He stuttered. His eyes glimmered with great depths of sorrow and adoration. I adverted my gaze. Five years and the power his eyes have over me is still unbelievable.

"Well you don't have the _right_ to know." I growled, whipping around and headed for the grand staircase.

He reached out and grabbed my forearm. "Hey, I wanna say something."

I clenched my fist and the muscles in my forearm bulged. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I enunciated, spitting out the words.

"Not until you talk to me!" He was getting frustrated now. Like I give a damn. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked my friends.

"Oh _hell no_. We are not leaving you with her." Bex said harshly.

"_Please._"

Macey spoke up, voice oozing with unhappiness. "Fine. Five minutes. Got it? And if we come back to see her crying, I swear to God, I will break off your limps and burn them." She snarled.

I saw Zach gulped. "You are becoming more and more like a spy, Mace." He complimented, regaining his composure.

Macey flashed him a dangerous smile. "Isn't that what I'm trained for?" She glanced at me then repeated. "Five minutes."

Zach nodded appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Oh don't thank me yet." Macey sneered and waltz away with Bex and Liz following her, keeping their eyes trained on us.

"What?" I asked for the second time that night.

His eyes roamed my body and a light blush crept up my neck. "What do you want?" I snapped, drawing his attention away from my curvy form.

"I wanna say sorry. For a lot of things." He begins.

"Apology not accepted." I spun around and stalked off.

He stopped in front of me. "Let me finish." He urged.

I shrugged.

"You wanna know why I haven't contact you?" He asked lowly.

I shrugged again. "Not really. Honestly, I don't really care." That was a lie. A bad one. If any of the girls were here, they be shooting me disbelieving looks. I wanted desperately to know why. But if I said yes in any way, it'll show weakness and one thing we were trained at Gallagher is to **never show weakness**.

He caught on my lie. "It's because I can't."

"Oh that explains _so much_." I retorted sarcastically.

"Do you even know why I'm having this stupid wedding?" He said angrily.

"Because you found your _soul mate_." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know."

"Then you know why I haven't...contacted you." He finished.

I waited. Was that the punch line? I was waiting for a punch line to this ridiculous joke. "Right because calling the person you kissed five years ago is so _below_you." I grounded out. My anger was boiling now. How the hell can he tell me he couldn't afford to call me? That's like the worst thing you can tell a girl! Well, besides, 'you're ugly' but I'd rather have him say _that_ than what he did. "I went through **hell** the last five years." I stomped over to him and got in his face, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "I cried myself to sleep for months! I _looked_ like hell!" I paused, letting that sink in. "And what the hell were you doing while my heart was slowing dissolving? You knew that incident with Josh left me hollow and yet you were willing to play with my heart." I yelled, the tears streaming down my face freely.

"I-"

"No. Zach. You didn't know what I was going through. All you cared about was yourself. You were off flirting with probably a billion girls. I bet you never once thought about poor little Cammie. You thought I was just going to wait around until you showed signs that you wanted a serious relationship. And I fell for it." My cries turned to heart-wracking sobs. "You kept me on the line - the Rebound - for whenever your other relationships ended. I wasn't worth your time was I?" I smiled gruesomely.

He shook his head. Tears were also streaming down his face. I admit, that surprised me. I've never seen Zachary Goode cry about anything. "You are worth it." He whispered. "I just couldn't..."

"That's total BS!" I screamed. "I was just your toy for that three months, weren't I? You never wanted to have a relationship with me. All those _moments_ were **lies**."

"How are you going to tell me that my feelings - my own feelings - for you were lies?" He growled. "How would you know anything about what I'm feeling? How did you think I felt, Cammie? Not being able to talk to you, to hear you voice, to see your face was worse than death for me! Now you're here and you're ripping my head off for something I _can't_ control."

My temper flared. How dare he make it sound like it's _my_fault? "Oh, it's always me. I'm so fucking guilty while Zachary Goode is innocent. Newsflash, bastard, _you_ left _me._ Do not make it sound like it's my fault. 'Cause it's not."

He got that wild look in his eyes and I felt like I crossed the line. It was true, I didn't know how the last five years felt to him. I didn't know what was going on in his life. But it wasn't my fault. It never was. When I first met him, he was always the guy that kisses girls and run off. He had that vibe coming off him in waves. And now, here he was, telling me that not being able to hear my voice and see my face was worse than death. Psh. I doubt it.

"What are you going to do, Zach?" I asked. "Hit me? Slap me? You'll be unconscious if you try." I threatened.

He grabbed both my arms, slammed me against the wall; keeping me prisoner and...

_Kissed me._

My breath caught and I struggled but that only tightened his grip. I relented and felt myself melt into his embrace - his touch. It was the moment that felt - seemed - the most _real_ in the last five years. Against my better judgement (and I can tell you that I wasn't thinking straight because _ohmigod Zach's kissing me and damn his lips feel so damn soft!_), my arms went around his neck and pulled him tighter to me, almost crushing my body against the wall.

A moan escaped his lips and my knees shook.

"Holy,"

"Shit."

"What the hell?"

Three voices cried out at once. I pushed Zach off me and wiped my swollen lips against my sleeves.

"Okay, next time you decide to have a major make-out session, please do it in _private_." Macey smirked. "I do not enjoy watching my friend and her..._man _eat each others' faces."

I scowled. "He is not my man!"

"Sure he isn't Hun." Macey crooned, slinging her arms around my shoulders. "Say bye to Zachey now cause we have to get to bed."

I shrug off her arm.

"Cammie," Zach whispered and when I turned around, his signature smirk was plastered on his face. My scowl deepened. "Meet me on the roof tonight."

"I don't know where the roof is." I reminded him. "Remember, I'm not a student here."

"Right. Uh, go through that door," He pointed to a door on the left that was marked _**Private**_. "take a left then a right then straight ahead to another door and there's another set of stairs leading to the roof." He instructed.

I rolled my eyes. "_Or_ I can use the elevator." I distinctly remember the elevator having a _**roof **_button.

He sighed. "Fine, if you wanna use the hard way."

"What's so hard about that?" Macey screeched. That girl just spoke my mind.

"Nevermind. So, see you tonight?" He asked me hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me." He paused. "You'll be there right?"

A small smile crossed my lips. "Yeah."

Grinning, he waved to the girls and jogged off.

"A secret date." Liz sighed dramatically.

"Not so secret anymore." I laughed.

"Holy crap, did Cameron Morgan laughed for the first time in five years?" Bex said, feigning shock.

"You guys are soo stupid." I grinned, taking the stairs two at a time.

"You gonna go?" Macey asked.

"Go where?"

"The roof with your mannn." She drawled out the word _man_. I laughed again.

"I said yes didn't I?"

"Oh, I thought that was to throw him off."

"Nah," I shook my head. "I gotta figure out what's the deal with the whole _I-couldn't-call-you _crap."

"Well in that case, we're gonna help you."

"With what?"

"Your appearance." Macey smiled brightly.

"It's just the roof."

"Regardless, you need to look so hot that Zach won't be able to keep his hands off you." She grinned evilly.

"So what you're saying is that you want the guy who kissed me then left me without any communication for the last five years to grope me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah pretty much."

I stared at Macey.

She burst out laughing. "I'm kidding."

We climbed a few more steps.

"Or am I?" She whispered mysteriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chameleon gets stood up**

True to her words, Macey did 'dolled' me up. She went a little overboard with the make-up and clothes but as long as I didn't look like Godzilla, I'm happy. A little blotch of blush. A dash of eyeshadow coupled with dark eyeliner. And a swipe of gloss, I look almost look as good as Macey. Almost.

She picked out this outfit that no spy would be caught dead in. It showed a _lot _of cleavage. My mother would hurl me off Big Ben if she ever saw me in that thing. Which is why my eyes popped from my head and my mouth was gaping. "Tell me, is that actually yours?" I uttered, keeping my eyes transfixed on the glittering gems on the side of a dress. It was short; stopping at the thighs. With high-knee boots with three-inch heels and some leggings. I paled, imagining me walking in those _deathtraps._

She shrugged and tossed me the outfit. "It's actually really good for seduction."

I stared at her; shocked. "And you know this...how?"

She shrugged again and demanded, "Put it on."

"No. It's gonna be cold out and we're gonna be up on the roof. There's a fifty-fifty chance of me falling off the edge if I wear those heels!" I scowled, pushing the outfit away from me.

"If you do, Zachey's there to catch you." She sing-songed.

I scowled again but my heart trills a little. "Stop calling him that."

"Wear it." She turned back to the closet and rummaging through the jewelry box she'd packed.

Bex and Liz walked in, stared at the outfit sprawled across the bed and said in unison, "She is not wearing that."

"Thank you!" I cried, grateful.

Macey sighed dramatically. "Fine." She snatched the outfit from Bex's outstretched hands and plopped it back one of the suitcases. "We'll just throw together something."

Liz sat on my other side and asked, "When do we get the whole info on our mission?"

I pursed my lips. "Soon, I think."

"Aha!" Macey grinned victoriously and produced a whole new outfit. "Ta-da!"

This one, I admit was better than the previous one. Shorts with tank top. At least I felt less self-conscious wearing this than that other one. "Better." I huffed, standing to take the pieces from her arms; I walk slowly to the bathroom, imagining how the night will play out.

In the confinement of the bathroom, I slip my blouse up my arms and tossed it on the floor, keeping only my bra on and slid on the tank top. It fit me perfectly and made my curves more pronounced. I step out of the skirt I wore and yank on the shorts. I ducked as a pair of white sandals flew inside. I grinned and put the shoes on carefully.

Just as I readied myself to step from the bathroom's four walls, my best friends' hushed voices kept me back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Liz muttered.

"About what? Zach?" Macey asked.

"Hm. I don't trust him." She stated.

"We all don't." Bex answered.

"What about Cammie? Is she ready to be alone with him? Things might take a turn for the worse. Think about it, Bex, Macey, he hasn't contacted her since that first kiss. So why now? Why is he trying to reconcile things between them?" Liz preached.

"Lizzie," Macey sighed. "You didn't see the adoration and love I did when Zach looked at our girl. He might not tell us what he's up to but I know we can trust Cammie with him. He wouldn't hurt her. Ever."

"I don't know." Liz still sounded unsure, unconvinced.

"Let's see how this night goes between them two before we make any judgements." Macey decided. "Alright?"

"Okay." Liz said, defeated.

I made a show of opening the bathroom door loudly and scraping the soles of the sandals across the tiles. Their conversation still fresh in my mind as I rounded the corner and smiled at them. I tried to be mad at them. Tried to find fault even when they try to protect me. But I couldn't. They were just looking out for me. I couldn't be mad at that. "Hey."

"Ready?" Macey asked brightly; all traces of seriousness from their discussion evaporating, replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." I smoothed the front of the tank and and started for the door.

"We'll walk you." Bex spoke up.

"Nah, guys, it's fine." I shook my head. I appreciate them looking out for me but the protectiveness toward me was getting a little annoying.

"Sure?"

"Positive." I disappeared out the door, closing it softly before I darted down the main stairwell and across the length of the foyer to the adjacent elevators. I pressed the button lightly. It glowed green and a second later, the elevator doors on the left slid open and I slip inside. I scanned the panels for the button marked _**roof**_and pressed on it.

A few minutes later, a different, smaller panel slid from the metal and a mechanical voice screeched, "RETINAL SCAN!"

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, Blackthorne is as cautious as Gallagher. I opened my eyes and, unblinkingly, stand in front of the scan. A red light shot out and scanned my eyes. The lights turned green and the elevators started moving. I get why Zach had said it was the hard way. If I had taken his instructions, I might have avoided all this.

I stood against the railing, tapping my feet impatiently. The doors slid open and I step out, crossing the short length to a set of doors marked _**Roof**_and pushed it open before slipping inside.

I walked around the roof in search of Zach and memorizing how it looked it. Truth be told, I've never been on Gallagher's roof in all my years as a student and a teacher, I never really bothered to explore up there.

It was big, spacious with potted plants dotted everywhere. I was kind of surprised to be looking at _plants_. I had thought that the roof would have some lasers or guns or explosive chemicals but it seemed to be like any other roof. But I knew it's not. I didn't dare look over the railing. I'm risky, yes. But not stupid.

I waited and waited.

Minutes turns to hours.

Hours dragged on.

And on.

And on.

On and on to the point where I gave up.

Macey's P.O.V.:

I was asleep when the door opened and slammed shut. Opening my eyes slightly, I made out the green glowing digits. 1:35 in the morning.

I sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes and grinned at Cammie, whose face was concealed by the darkness. "Hey, girl, how'd it go?"

"It didn't go." She spat bitterly.

I sat up and flicked on the lights, causing Bex and Liz to shield their eyes with their hands. "What is going on?" Bex moaned.

"Hey, Cammie. How'd it go?"

"Shh." I mumbled. "It didn't go."

"What do you mean?" Bex stood and dragged Liz over to my bed.

"I mean, he stood me up." Cammie said brokenly.

Suddenly, I was jarred awake. I knew it was somewhere along those lines but hearing Cammie sound so defeated and heartbroken, fury seeped through and drenched my heart. Anger and fury chased away the drowsiness. Oh, hell to the fucking no. He did not. I clenched the duvet in my fist and dug my nails into the soft material. "Excuse me." I said robotically. My mind incoherent except for one thing and one thing only. Destroy Zachary Goode. Passing the table, I snatched a Swiss knife of its surface and headed for the door.

"Noo, Macey!" Liz shouted, grabbing my by the waist and steering me away from the door. For a girl that weighs ninety-five pounds and is extremely thin, she's pretty strong.

"I need to kill him!" I growled.

A knock on the door sounded and Bex stood. Liz's arms was still wrapped around my waist and I pried them off.

In the distance, I heard Bex's voice, menacing and hard, "You got a lot of nerves coming here."

"I need to see her." Zach shouted, not caring if he woke the entire school. He needed to see Cammie and apologized. He screwed up, big time. "I want to explain."

I knew then and there that Zachary Goode was dead by the hands of Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton and Rebecca Baxter.

Because. No one stands up our girl and get away with it.

No one.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Horrible?


	7. Chapter 7

******_Hey guys! Here is a chapter to OFR. It has a bit more Zach and Cammie, though their relationship is kind of strained. A first appearance made by Justine Martin._**

__

__

______

_This is sort of like, my late Christmas, early New Years present to you guys. I was planning to upload Suriving Love Ch. 3 but I didn't finish writing it. So, instead, I wrote this one. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. I hope you guys get what you wanted. And have a great year, fresh start, clean slate. _

_Xoxo, Christina. _

_P.S. You know what would be an awesome present from you guys to me? If you guys..._******_reviewed...:)_**

* * *

**Deals**

Cammie's P.O.V.:

I didn't know what was going on out there but I can _hear_ it happening. Bex's cold, hard retorts, Macey's furious, fast insults, and Zach's insistent need to explain. I tried to tune them out, tune out their unyielding argument but it's so damn _hard._ It doesn't matter if I covered my ears, closed my eyes tightly, or locked myself in the bathroom, his voice always come to me, soft and gentle. A few tears escaped my tightly shut lids and I didn't bothered to wipe them away. Why should I? Erasing the drops would mean I'm unfazed by his rejection and I'm not. The blow hit me hard and shattered my mending heart back to a million pieces, broken beyond repair.

Only Liz stayed, her tiny arms circled loosely around my shoulders, providing space yet emanating comfort. I leaned into her and she sighed, patting my flat hair. She whispered cliché lines, though it didn't accomplish anything, I still felt a slight bit more cheerful. Slight.

The volumes increased, almost painfully until I felt like they could be heard all over Blackthorne. I contemplated on whether I should intervene and stop it from accelerating any further or just let Bex and Macey handled Zach. The urge to stand up for myself won over and I said to Liz, "I need to end this."

She gave me a look filled with concern and disappointment, clearly disapproved of my decision to take matters into my own hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I breathed, standing up, wobbling a bit before Liz's hands shot out and steadied me. "Thanks." I smiled, overwhelmed by my gratitude for my three best friends. I didn't know what I'd do without them. I walked slowly, almost appallingly, over to the front hall, a couple of steps further and I'd be in direct view of the scene unfolding. I clenched my hands, feeling renewed and confident before striding the last steps and planted myself a few feet behind the barrier that consist of Macey and Bex. The two girls inched together tighter to blocked Zach's view of me.

But it was no use.

He'd already saw me.

Already making his way through Bex and Macey, just barely crossing the threshold before they intercepted him.

I shook my head in a lame attempt to stop him in his tracks. _Actions speak louder than words,_ that quote had never meant anything to me, until now, when I saw a hurt flashed across his features and he stopped moving, stopped struggling, staying in front of my bodyguards. Well within hearing range but not touch.

"Cam, let me explain." He pleaded, eyes begging me to understand, begging me to listen.

I stepped forward, touching my two friends' shoulder and an unspoken message passed between the touch. They loosened the barrier, choosing instead, to stand behind me, serving as backup. "There's nothing you can explain." I whispered, hating that my voice sounded so broken and hollow. I cleared my throat, trying desperately to clear the lump rising but it's no use. It's lodged tightly.

"You need to understand that I didn't do it on purpose!" He stepped forward and so did Macey and Bex. Holding out his hand in an _I-surrender_ pose, he stayed where he was.

My eyes hardened, not believing one words that was escaping those lips. I turned my head, refusing to even look at him. "I somehow doubt that, Zach." I finally murmured, still adverting my eyes.

"Cammie, give me another chance." He begged, eyes shining with unshed tears. It was all for show. Zachary Goode doesn't cry. He doesn't show weakness. He doesn't _beg_ for forgiveness or second chances.

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. If he really thinks he's getting another chance after the living hell he'd put me through, he's sadly mistaken. "No. No more second chances." Then I stride up to the door, slammed the door shut with a _bang, _not wanting to see his face anymore. I leaned against the surface and sighed loudly while he pounded his fist insistently, demanding I open up and let him explain.

I looked at my three best friends, Liz had wandered over, and I couldn't hold in my tears. The events of the past three hours rushed up to meet me and I realized that the Zach I _knew_ was gone. He wasn't this person. Wasn't _as_ heartless and scandalous. They all crushed me into a hug while I sobbed pathetically. Spy trainings may have taught me to detect a bomb miles away but they haven't taught me how to handle breakups. _That,_unfortunately, I had to learn on my own. And it was a lesson I won't ever forget. "I think that was the hardest thing I'd ever done." I croaked hoarsely, wiping my nose on my sleeves.

Macey hugged me individually, crooning softly in my ear. "We know, but–"

"– we're so proud of you." Bex and Liz chimed, each stepping up to comfort me.

I smiled through the haze, an aftereffect of the rejection and the confidence to say no. It felt surreal. And unrealistic. Determination and confidence like that when it comes to any guys, much less _Zach_, seemed unattainable to me. But seeing him like that, so messed up and distressed, shattered my illusion of him. To me, he would always be the sensitive guy from now on. Whenever I looked at him, his bad-boy edge, vague nature vanished.

"I'm proud of me too." I murmured, laughing in bits, tears slowing receding until only the stains on my cheeks gave any proof that they were there at all.

…

I was dreading the next day, and the next and the next. Pretty much _any_ days that concerned Zach and his 'soon-to-be bride'. I shuffled down to breakfast, in only shorts and an old t-shirt, not caring if I looked disgusting. I just said no to the guy that lead me on for _five years_, I felt like crap, and my hair looked dreadful, I think I deserved to look disgusting.

Bex slid in beside me on the bench, wiping a glossy red apple on her sleeve. "I heard something that you wouldn't particularly like." She said nonchalantly.

I shrugged, forking a bite of scrambled eggs in my mouth. "Be vague." I insisted.

"It involves _he-who-shall-not-be-named._" She whispered lowly.

I chuckled at the _vague-enough_ answer. "You can say his name." I told her, adverting my eyes as Grant, Jonas, and Jason walked past, giving me pity looks. I scowled at my plates. No doubt Zach came in sulking and the guys beat the answers out of him.

"Well, I've been told that _Justine Martin_," She gave heavy emphasis on the false name. "is coming here. _To Blackthorne._ To see her," Her voice turned acidity and sarcastic. "husband."

"I wish you'd let it go." I sighed, knowing full well my wishes won't be abide.

She laughed. "I don't think so."

I frowned, suddenly very off in my thoughts. "Why would she come here? I mean, that only gives her a better chance to locate the Crest." I didn't realized I had spoken out loud until Macey answered, sliding in across from us.

"Wedding details." She murmured, spearing her sausage with her fork. "Or so I heard."

"No, no, that can't be it." I shook my head.

"They're keeping a close eye on the girl. When she comes, Blackthorne's Seniors will each be stationed a surveillance point. Extra cameras are installed. Every move she makes, we'll be alerted." A voice informed us.

Macey glanced up and her lips curled into a devilish smile. I didn't need anymore hints to know who had just spoken. There could only be one guy who could solicit such a reaction from Macey. _Jason._

He plopped himself down next to Macey, which caused her smile to widen. Snatching her unopened cartoon of Apple juice, he took a long swig, crumpled the container and shot it in the trashcan. "Hey!" Macey protested. "That was mine."

Jason patted his stomach, smiling down at her amusingly. "Want it back?"

"Uh – kinda." Macey replied.

He shrugged. "Alright. Wait a week. It would come out. Considering if you still want it, if you enjoy Apple juice in the form of urine anyways."

She pushed him, smile transforming into a sneer of disgust. "You are just horrible."

"Oh – I know." He grinned cockily at her and she pushed her tongue between her lips, taunting him.

"Save the flirt-fest for another time." Bex ordered, turning back to Jason, business as usual. "Why would they risk it though?"

He leaned forward. "They need to know more about her. We have the basics. Real name, birthday, alias, etc. That's where you girls come in. Zach will distract her and give her a tour, keeping her away from the vault where the Crest is kept. In the meantime, you'll search her rooms for anything that might help us."

"Is this our assignment?" Liz cried, smiling from ear-to-ear. I didn't hear her come so I jumped, startled until she grinned sheepishly and I placed a hand on my chest to steady my pulsating heart. I shot her a _you are so getting it later _look and turned back to Jason, eager for an answer.

"Yeah. Dr. Steve told me to tell you guys." He glanced around, noticing that all his peers went silent, staring at our table, and rolled his eyes. "It's like they never seen female species before." He mumbled, standing up, giving us a small smile then erupted into loud laughter,"Ha-ha! You are so funny!" before stalking away.

I stared at his back, a bemused smile lighting up my face. I rolled my eyes. "You heard the man, eat up and let's get this thing started." I said, urging them to finish their breakfast so we can start our mission, so we can be done with this and leave Blackthorne and hopefully, never to return.

The prospect of meeting Justine Martin dimmed my appetite and I found myself throwing my tray away, foods untouched, and following the girls to the doors, stomach churning, wishing I'd stayed in bed.

…

"Zachey!" Justine Martin squealed and launched herself into Zach's outstretched arms. He crushed her to his chest and placed his chin on top of her head.

Macey growled lowly, "Stupid ass."

I diverted my stares, not wanting him to catch me looking at their embrace with a wistful frown on my face. My heart thumped erratically and I breathed in and out, in an out, in a desperate attempt to calm it down, positive my traitorous heart can be heard over the murmurs of our small gathering.

They pulled back, but clasped their fingers together and smiled hugely.

My stomach dipped and I felt like fainting. My vision blurred and I swayed, gripping Macey's arm and steadying myself. She gave me one _are-you-okay_ look. I nodded weakly. Bile rose up my throat and I swallowed hard, forcing it back down. I repeated the same actions twice. Breathe, dipped, swayed, swallowed.

Introductions were made and when Justine opened her arms for a hug, I gingerly stepped in their range, barely touching her. I faked a smile, heart drooping with disappointment when I saw that she's gorgeous. Even if she does have a fake name, her appearance _must_ be real. She wouldn't go as far as to mask her real phenotype, would she? I automatically knew that she would. If she did, however, she really went for it. Long, flowing, brown chestnut hair. Bright, red lips. Shining blue eyes. Petite frame and long, tan legs peeked out from her blue denim shorts. "Hi." I greeted curtly, working hard to keep the venom from my voice.

She didn't seem to notice though because she smiled brightly, showing off her straight, blinding white teeth. "Hey, I'm Justine."

"Cameron." I replied stiffly, dismissing my idea to give the girl a fake name.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I nodded and wobbled a little as I stepped backward, completing the line my friends made.

I saw Zach's eyes darkened with concern and sadness. I didn't look at him. It would hurt. Too much.

Luckily, Jonas spoke up, putting his hand lightly on Justine's shoulder and directing his question to Zach. "Maybe you should show her around?"

"Good idea." Zach nodded gratefully, bumping fists with Jason, Jonas and Grant before pulling Justine away, chattering excitedly. "You're gonna love this tour!"

Macey rolled her eyes, stride up to the three boys and barked, "Imbeciles!"

"What did we do?" Jason grunted, waving a _hey._

"Not you!" She snapped. "That idiot over there!"

Grant turned to me, ignoring their jibs. "What happened between you two? Last time I heard, you guys were all over each other, making out and stuff."

My throat closed up at the memory and I clamped down on my lips, refusing exit to a heart-wracking sob. I just shook my head, eyes watering slightly. Grant's brown spheres widened and he got the message, pulling me in a hug and murmuring, "I'm sure whatever he did, he didn't mean to."

_Whatever._

…

"You guys keep searching, I'm gonna go use the restroom." I said to the girls. When they nodded their consent, I slipped through the doors to Justine's room and into the hall. I breathed out wearily. So far, we had no luck. We found nothing except the essentials: clothing, shoes, makeup, wedding planners, and a spare key.

I wandered aimlessly, original destination was the restrooms, but my feet had other ideas. Soon, I found myself standing in front of a huge portrait of a man, dressed in the old-fashioned military uniform, carrying a pistol. His eyes seemed to follow me as I walked around and around, inspecting every little details. The nameplate read: _Jacob K. Blackthorne._

I didn't know why my feet brought my here but I reckoned it must be important. My instincts were usually never wrong. What was so special about this portrait?

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" Justine's voice jarred me from my internal reverie and I spun until I met her eyes. I was stunned. In her brown orbs, there was no trace, not a fraction of an inch, of warmth that I had become familiarized with earlier. Instead, a projection of coldness and brusqueness emanated from them.

"Uh, just looking." I shrugged, trying to composed my cool. But I felt my demeanor slipping until a look similar to her own creep onto my face. "What are _you_ doing here? Where's Zach?"

"Let's cut to the chase." She stepped closer, putting her face inches from mine. I felt her cool breath on my cheeks and I flinched inwardly. "You know who I am."

"Of course I do." I replied smoothly, giving nothing away. "You're Justine Martin. We were introduced." I decided to go with blank innocence. That seemed like the best way to approach the situation, yet it might prod some answers out of her.

"Not that." She snapped, leaning in even closer. "You know that it's just a legend, don't you?"

I didn't confirmed it, nor did I denied it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're really pushing your luck, aren't you, _Cameron Morgan?_" She sneered my name as if it was acid on her tongue.

I repeated what I said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I know you do." She circled me, like a predator stalking its prey. "You like deals right? Let's negotiate. Hm?"

My face remained impassive, unfazed. I had to admit, I was slightly intrigued. Then I mentally kicked myself because I knew this_ negotiation_ would lead to Gallagher and Blackthorne's demise. I didn't answer, just stood there with a faraway look in my eyes.

"You must really miss your father. I heard he's missing." She grinned when my eyes snapped towards her, meeting her gaze with a fierce glare of my own. "Ah, that solicited a reaction from you. Good to know."

"He's dead." I snapped.

"Oh?" Justine cocked her head to the side, tongue rolling out of her mouth like a dog. "Is he?" She wrapped a strand of my hair around her index finger and tugged lightly. "Someone once said, '_Someone knows.'_" She raised a brow. "Haven't you heard that line before?"

I did. From _Zach._

"How about that deal, hm? You give me the Blackthorne's Crest and I'll lead you to your father, who's still _alive._"

"You're lying." I hated that my voice shook, that it sounded so weak.

"Am I?" She tapped her wristwatch. "Time's a'wastin'."

When I didn't answer, didn't _do anything_, she prodded with another question, "Deal or no deal?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm uploading again. And this chapter's a big shocker.**

**I want to address this issue. I update whenever I finish the chapter and when I get a spur of the moment idea. I'm not Wonder Woman, I don't do ten things at once. I have a couple of stories on here and on this other website that I need to upload. If you guys rush me, then I feel pressured and I upload a crappy ass chapter that's not going to please anyone. Don't rush me. I'll update whenever I want to. It has a bit to do with the number of reviews I get. Last chapter, the number disappoint me. I've said this in numerous chapters, the more reviews I get, the faster I upload. It all depend on you guys.**

**That's all. Please review and enjoy the chapter! I'll try to upload as fast as I can but it's the time of mid-terms and I'm sorry if it's not as instant as you would want it to be. I'm doing my best. Please don't rush me. **

**xoxo ~ C**

* * *

Knowledge

**Cammie's P.O.V.:**

I froze. _Deal or no deal?_ I moistened my lips, stuffed my hands in my pockets and turned around to glare at her. "Are you serious?" I snapped. "My father's gone. He's not coming back!"

"Is that what they told you?" She scoffed, cocking her hip to one side. "That's a damn shame." She surveyed the area then stepped closer to me, putting herself within range. "I can't imagine myself believing my father was dead for how many years?"

"He _is._" I growled weakly. Her words were starting to penetrate my thick wall of resistant. I've become familiarized with the fact that my father was dead and there wasn't any way to find out what exactly caused his death. But, ever since that day five years ago, when Zach mentioned that somebody_ did_ know what had happened, I've been researching restlessly; reading articles, visiting agents, _anything_ to give me a lead. But I've found nothing and now here was a girl who was practically flaunting her help in my face. I'd be stupid not to jump at it.

However, if I did accept her help, I'd be putting both Gallagher and Blackthorne in danger. I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing that it was _me_ who brought down the prestigious schools. "Are you really that desperate to bring my _dead_ father into our little dispute?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest and plastered a look of defiant on my face.

"I'm desperate enough to bring anyone into our little dispute." She sneered.

"Well, unfortunately, for you, you can forget it. I'm not giving you the Crest." I spat, turning and fully preparing to walk away. Before I could walk ten steps, her arms shot out, grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and slammed me against the wall. I should've seen it coming but I was too busy pondering if I'd made the right choice. I put up a good fight but I was drained and the sight of her face so close to mine was enough to keep me rooted.

"You _will_ help me, either by choice or by force." She growled, digging her perfectly manicured nails into my shoulders. I could feel the tips through the thin material of my shirt and the pressure of them on both shoulders felt like ten tiny little nails impaled into my skin.

"You seem to forget," I ground out. "that I'm a professionally trained spy. You can't make me do shit." I spat.

She smirked. "There's something you don't know about me. Something the files left out. Something I've kept a secret my entire life." She paused for dramatic effects.

"Well, don't make me wait any longer! I'm dying from suspense." I said sarcastically.

"You know your friend Macey?" She finally asked.

"My patience's running extremely thin right now." I told her, opening and closing my fists does not help ease the anger I felt.

She shrugged and looked at her nails. Footsteps sounded and she looked up, surprised. "Perfect timing!" She grinned. I saw who was coming towards us. Zach. I wasn't in the mood to see him so I pried her fingers off my body and stalked away. She reached out once more and grabbed my wrist; this time, I twisted my hand around and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pushing her backwards into the wall and keeping her imprisoned with my hands clenching her forearm.

"You do not threaten me and my friends. You do _not_ waltz in here and threaten _me_! Because I will not hesitate to take you down. I don't give a damn if you think you can beat me. I have people who are more than willing to see you as a threat and, well, let's just say you won't be threatening anybody _ever_ again. Catch my gist? You should, you seem like a smart girl." I growled menacingly.

Zach suddenly rounded the corner and Justine, catching me by surprise, burst into tears. I stumbled back as she pushed me away and ran straight into the arms of her startled fiance. I blinked. What the hell?

"What's wrong?" He cooed, stroking her hair and I was caught up in a swell of nostalgia. He used to do that to me. Back when he was still a visitor at Gallagher. Before that kiss ruined everything. It was one of those rare moments when he would catch me by surprise. Now, seeing the notion played out in front of me, realizing that I've succumbed to his charms, made me feel revolted.

Justine pointed a shaky finger at me and sobbed harder.

Zach glared at me hotly. "What the hell did you do?"

A sliver of anger shot through me at his accusing tone. "Me?" I sneered. "You're accusing me? Are you joking?"

"You're not the one crying now, are you?" He spat, running his free hand up and down the girl's arms soothingly.

"You don't know the whole story." I said, deadly calm. I could handle rejection fairly well but when it comes down to wild conclusions and accusation that were pointed at me, I couldn't handle it. So, it took a lot of efforts to keep my gaze leveled and my voice calm and unemotional.

"I don't need to." He replied sharply. "If you're ever the reason for her tears again, I swear I will–"

"You'll what, Zach?" I cut him off, narrowing my eyes slightly. Was _he_ the one threatening me now? "Hurt me? It's a little too late for that, Goode. Someone beat you to it long ago."

Sadness radiated off his glance and I scowled. I straightened, thrust out my chin and sidestepped around them, heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Zach, can I talk to her for a second?" I vaguely heard Justine said.

"Sure, baby." He responded.

Bile rose in my throat and I pushed it down. My eyes were misty and I blinked a few times, trying to clear away the fog. But, once realizing it was only making it worse, I stopped and settled for a starry-eyed gaze.

Footsteps pounded behind me and suddenly, arms reached out to grip my forearm. I spun around instantly, "_What?_" I exclaimed, irritated.

"You didn't let me finish." She smirked. Then she leaned down, close to my ears and said, "You know Macey? I'm her illegitimate sister."

I stilled.

"It seemed like Senator McHenry was too proud to admit it to his _loving_ wife." She spat out the word. "You know what that means? I have Gilly Gallagher's blood. I may not have enough training but I know enough to take you down. Like I said, you will help me. Either by your choice or by force." She released my arm, waved and jogged back down the stairs.

I stayed there, gaze fixated on the hall in front of me. Her word swirled around in my head.

…

I found Macey painting her toes in our shared room. Bex and Liz were also there, bent over a big book. Music played softly, filling the silence. Good, they were all here.

I cleared my throat. "We need to talk."

"Hold on. Let me finish my big toe." Macey answered, swiping the brush down her toenail before twisting the cap back on and setting the bottle of magenta paint on the nightstand. "Done! What's up?"

"I ran into Justine today." I began.

"And?" They were immediately interested.

"She told me something."

Macey settled into silence, almost as if she knew what I was about to say.

"Well?" Bex demanded. She was never one to beat around the bushes.

I stared at Macey as I said, "She told me she's Macey illegitimate sister."

Gasps erupted and we all looked at Macey for confirmation.

Finally, she answered, "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was in Chicago and the hotel have this Internet fee I had to pay and I was like, "No way." **

**So, I was a bit MIA. Anyways, this was the story I started on the day I got back. And I think I kinda lost my touch cause I didn't write in Chicago. **

**Tell me what you guys think**

**~C**

* * *

Recap:

I stared at Macey as I said, "She told me she's Macey illegitimate sister."

Gasps erupted and we all looked at Macey for confirmation.

Finally, she answered, "I know."

**Chapter Nine: Life Story**

"What?" I croaked, uncertain if I'd heard her right. Surely not. Please tell me she did not say she knew that Justine Martin, or whichever name she prefers, is her illegitimate sister? The woman that's been trying to destroy Gallagher and Blackthorne is one of my best friend's _half-sister_?

"Yeah." Macey replied, deadly calm.

My head swiveled to meet Bex and Liz's questioning and calculating gazes. "I don't understand. How come _both_ Blackthorne and Gallagher haven't come up with this conclusions themselves? It can't be that classified." Liz remarked, grabbing her laptop and situated herself comfortably on the bed. I didn't know how they could be so calm while my head was reeling. Bex, I assumed, would jump up and began spinning an idea, something that will help us but even she was sitting there, stupefied. If Bex didn't know how to react then that gave me a gauge on how horrible the situation really was.

I suddenly remembered Justine's words in the foyer: _Something the files left out. Something I've kept a secret my entire life._ She wasn't kidding. No one knows that she was the illegitimate sister of the mayor. I repeated the phrase to Liz, who seemed equally bemused and more than a bit upset. "That's not possible." She murmured. "She shouldn't be able to keep the secret that long. They should've found out a long time ago!"

"No, they couldn't." Macey spoke up. We all glanced at her, wanting to weasel out as much information about the girl as possible. And since Macey knew Justine was her sister when the entire government _and_ the two top schools for exceptional hackers didn't, well, our sources were converted.

"Why not?" Bex demanded, stopping her lengthy pace to sit next to Macey.

"My father wanted the information exclusively classified. It couldn't be found anywhere. The only reason I knew was because Justine and I was reunited a couple of years back. It was brief but I recognized the girl my father told me about."

"Wait – reunited?" Liz asked, mesmerized. Her fingers were flying over the keys, quickly typing up some notes or doing some researches.

"Yeah. He brought us together when we were seven. I disliked her immediately and when I asked who she was, my father made me promised not to tell anyone. Even now, I recalled he sounded really desperate. I could understand why no one knows except for me, her, and my father."

"Explain it to me. Because I really don't understand it." I didn't say it meanly just simple curiosity.

"Her mom died right after she was born. And the last thing she made my dad promised her was that no one know about their affair. Naturally, he didn't object since it would ruin his image and his relationship with my mom. But the woman made my dad promised to tell her daughter that he was her real father." Macey finished with a soft sigh.

"That's horrible." I sympathized.

She shrugged. "My dad was gone for half of Justine's life and she lived with my dad's sister for a while. Aunt Lucy didn't know who was the parents, just that it was the child of my dad's friend. For a while, she started calling Aunt Lucy 'mom' and that's what my aunt became, her legal guardian. The only support he gave was child support checks. And the regular visits with me in tow but other than that, Justine didn't have any real relationship with her father. However, when she turned eighteen, she became emancipated and lost connection with both my aunt and father. I guess that's what made her so driven."

I felt a brief mirror of pain for Justine. My own father was gone for a part of my life. But I had my mom. And the other girl had only a stand-in for a mom. I registered back to the deal she'd offered. Was I starting to regret the immediate rejection? I want my dad back but would I willingly risk the safety of both of the schools just to get him back? He wouldn't want that. I know he wouldn't but this is my choice. Kind of like a fork in the road and to make matters worse, I have no idea which road to take. "So, that's her life story." I concluded. "Sad."

"You can't feel sorry for her." Macey said sharply.

"I'm not but I'm not totally heartless." I commented, frowning at her abrupt change in attitude. "I know how she felt. My own father was missing a big part of my life too."

She breathed out heavily. "I know. I'm sorry. But you need to focus on the mission. We can't afford to be distracted."

"Does Zach know this version of the story?" Liz spoke up, deeply immersed in thought.

"No, he doesn't." Macey frowned. "Didn't you hear what I just said? _No one knows._"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. But," She quickly typed something and resumed, "I think we should let the guys know." She saw Macey beginning to argue and quickly cut in. "I can assure you guys they won't let it slip. And one of us can do it so that Macey won't be breaking her promise to her dad."

I turned to Macey. "That's a good idea. But it's up to you."

"Yeah, sure. Tell them. They should know." She wiped a hand across her forehead and leaned back on her pillows. "Just – tell them to be careful."

Bex picked up her phone and composed a message to Grant. "Don't worry. They're on high alert."

"You should get some sleep." I told Liz.

"Later." She murmured.

Bex exited the room, phone in hands. Liz moved into the closet for some silence and it was just me and Macey. I inspected her, unsure of her snappy and crude attitudes. She pulled the comforter up higher and closed her eyes. I continued to stare.

"Can you stop? It's creepy." She asked, her lips twitching.

I walked over to the side of her bed and kneel down. "Something's up between you and Justine and it's not because of some sisters rivalry. What's going on?"

She opened one eye and in them, I saw insecurity and determination. "When I was ten, I had my first boyfriend."

My jaws dropped. I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was _sixteen_ and that's still considered too early.

"Yeah, I know, I was a slut. Anyways, I was seriously in love with the kid. And she came and plucked him from me. That's why I sworn off boyfriends. I was small but I knew how heartbreak felt like and didn't feel up for it again. I held a grudge from then until now." She finished.

All I could say was: "You're not a slut."

She smiled sadly. "Then why can't I seem to get a steady boyfriend?"

I was silent.

"I thought so." She sighed.

When I opened my mouth to apologize, I saw that she was already asleep. I heaved a sigh of my own, kicked off my clothes, slipped on my pajamas and slid into bed, the sheets cooled against my feverish skin.

Bex entered and found my wandering eyes, "We're meeting up with Jonas, Grant, and Jason tomorrow morning at Starbucks. Zach's spending the day with Justine." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright." I answered.

"Good night." She said after sliding into her own bed.

"Night." I mumbled, already falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I've been distracted. :) I've just had a spur of inspiration and decided to write this. For those who hated Justine's two-face personality can relax because her true colors finally shows! And just in time right? **

**Anyways, please read and review and I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as I can! :]**

**Thank you so much for your support and patience. It means the world to me. **

**~ Christina.**

**P.S.: No proofread! :D I was too lazy to. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Revelation

I didn't want to wake up. Honestly, I wanted to sleep forever but that seemed impossible with Liz, Bex, and Macey tickling the bottom of my feet every few seconds I refuse to get up. We were having breakfast with Grant, Jonas, Jason, and the married-couple-to-be. If I ever find out who's idea it was, I'm gonna sock them. Plus, I'm dreading this because it's rumored that Justine has something to announce and Lord knows that I dislike anything that comes from that lying, manipulative bitch's mouth.

I made a face and tried to ignore the itching sensation that spread from my feet to my midriff. I jerked my leg, hoping to land a kick on one of my friends but the room remained silent and I scowled. Finally, when the tickling was getting on my last nerve, I kicked off the blanket and sat up, my hair in cowlicks. "I'm up!" I yelled, glaring at my friends.

"Good." Bex replied, moving away from the edge of my bed towards the door. "They're down already. Waiting. For the past ten minutes."

I stared at her, unblinking. "What's your point?"

"Just get ready and we'll go down together." Macey interrupted. "God knows I'm stalling."

"You and me both." I mumbled, grabbing yesterday's outfit off the floor and set off to the bathroom.

"Wait – you're wearing that? But you wore that yesterday!" Macey chided, shaking her head. I caught the phrase _no fashion sense whatsoever_ coming from her mouth and my eyes narrowed. The boy I fell in love is getting married to a psychotic bitch who claims that my father is alive and she's using that fact to bribe me into giving her Blackthorne's Crest, which is somewhere so remote that even Zach and the others doesn't know its location, which in turn will give her Gallagher's Alumni. Fashion choices are the less of my problems at the moment.

"Mace, I don't really care." I told her, yawning.

"Go shower and I'll find you something to wear." She gave me a little push towards the bathroom and I shrugged. I stripped and stepped into the cool glass shower stall. I turned the facet and the water rained down on me, changing temperature until it settled on something warm and soothing. I washed my hair and lathered my body, rinsing it twice before wrapping a towel around my torso and semi-dried my hair with a much smaller towel.

True to her words, one of the outfits I hadn't bothered to unpack was strewn haphazardly across my bed. But, at least they had the decency to make my bed. I could hear their voices out in the hall but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I let the towel drop and blew out a breath. I slipped on the sundress and the cardigan Macey picked out, put on the white flats and some bangles before heading back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

"Put it down." Macey instructed, coming into the bathroom, standing behind me and gathered my hair in her hand, inspecting, observing until she shook her head and let the strands fall back. It curled around my shoulders and fell against my bare back. The dress Macey picked out was open back sundress, floral designed and was low-cut. I could strangle her for choosing something this provocative but I had no energy to argue. Even with nine hours of sleep, I was still tired, cranky and slightly irritated. That was why I didn't stop her when she divided my hair into two portion; the top and the bottom. She then twisted two strands, leaving a few curling tendrils that framed my face, and pinned it at the back of my head. Then, she added a floral clip and sprayed some hair spray. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It's nice." I answered distractedly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go."

…

This was beyond ridiculous. I was fuming as I stormed out of the dining hall after that glorified attempt to make nice. And forcing me into this position was low, even for her. I knew she hated me as much as I hated her. The hatred was mutual.

...

After we were all seated, me in between Bex and Liz, the cooks brought out platter of fruits, cheese, toasts, orange juice, pancakes, and bacon. Macey was flirting with Jason but I could tell she was distracted. So was he. Their eyes kept sliding over to Zach and Justine, they were disgustingly sharing not-so subtle kisses. I avoided both of them the minute I descended the staircase. And they avoided me in return.

The wretched action happened after our plates had been cleared. We were sitting at the table, chattering amongst one another. It was Saturday and, because of Justine's request, breakfasts for the students was served in their dorm rooms. So, we had the dining hall to ourselves.

I was arguing with Grant about his crazy obsession with Black Ops and he kept denying the fact that it shouldn't even be consider an obsession. He called it a 'great stress reliever' to which I disagreed. Because there was something soothing about hacking off heads and killing people. Note the sarcasm.

However, our argument was cut short when Justine stood up, glass of champagne (I had no idea where she got it from) in hand, smiling brightly. But when she met my eyes, her smile dimmed slightly, not enough for people to notice. But _I_ noticed. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

I rolled my eyes, balling my napkin and digging my nails into its lopsided surface. _Stop with the formalities_, I scoffed under my breath.

"Cammie, I want to ask you something." Her eyes glittered excitedly as she met my eyes above the sea of heads. "I know we got off to a rough start and I would really like to amend." She glanced down at Zach, who gave her a loving smile and a nod. God, I wanted to puke. She continued, "So, would you do the honors of being my Maid of Honor?" She finished with a squeal.

Everyone stared at me. My friends' disbelieving gazes told me she caught them by surprise. Yeah, me too. I had no idea what to say. If I say yes then I would have to spend countless hours with the bitch, picking out dresses, flowers, invitations design, the whole gist and I did _not_ want that. Now, if I say no then everyone would think _I_ was the bitch and that would give Zach another reason to harass me. Not that I cared what Zach does. I bit my lips, torn.

Liz kicked me under the table and nodded.

_Bite me_. I thought bitterly as I stood, plastered a fake smile on my face and answered, "I would love to."

I saw her eyes widened slightly before she composed herself and ran out of her seat to give me a hug. Which, I returned with massive reluctant. She returned to her seat and grab hold of Zach's hand. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said forcibly.

She gave another squeal and kissed Zach, giggling.

_Oh God._ "Excuse me." I said, standing up and giving everyone in my field of vision a pained smile before walking out the door. I pulled open the door to the lawn and slipped out. From outside, I could see through the dining hall's window. I deliberately ignored it, walking pass it to the little grove a few feet to the right. There, in the center, in front of the stone fountain was a bench. I sat down, staring up at the sky. This was the only place with an amazing view that Blackthorne had to offer. I found it a few days back and reveled in its beauty. A school, brooding and dark, like Blackthorne should be completely deprived of any natural beauty but this proved me wrong.

I sat there for an hour, not saying anything, just breathing in the scent of jasmine and oranges. When footfalls sounded behind me, I didn't turn, figuring that if it's one of my friends, they'd leave me alone, knowing that I needed some time to myself.

"Pretty clever, huh?" Justine said. I could _feel_ her grin in her words.

"What do you want?" I snapped, my good mood evaporating.

"Stop pouting. It's seriously unattractive. Besides, you're my Maid of Honor! That should give you 24/7 access to me so that you can dig up my motives." She laughed shrilly.

"Is that your plan?" I asked her, finally swiveling around to look at her.

"Everyone has an ulterior motive." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm giving you one last chance. Give me the Crest and I'll take you to your father, who is _alive_."

I stood, "I'm not helping you."

"Why do you care if this school is destroyed? Why do you care if Gallagher is destroyed?" She asked me. "Gallagher was _hell_ for you. Blackthorne only reminded you of Zach. Why. Do. You. Care?"

"Because I do!" I exploded, turning to her. "Gallagher was the turning point of my life. You know why? Because I met Zach. Even if it did blow up in my face later! I care. I still do! And I won't let you destroy the two important part of my life. Okay?" I wiped the back of my hand across my face shakily. "You can forget me helping you because I won't do it."

She smirked. "Fine. But know that it's your choice." She stood and made her way back to the main entrance. "Gallagher and Blackthorne is gonna go down in smokes and flames and there's nothing you can do about it." I watched her disappear until I turned to my left.

Zach Goode emerged from the shaded area of the trees, where he was watching our exchange. His face was stoic and hard though when his eyes sought out mine, his features softened.

"Now you know. Your fiancee is a lying, cold-hearted, manipulative bitch and you didn't believe me." I walked away from me, my words floating behind me, reaching his ears. "Now you know." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Old acquaintances returns. Or, in this case, an old beau. _

People called my name, inquiring about my weird escapade to the garden. I ignored them, striding with purpose and stiffness in my movements. Footsteps echoed behind me and later, the slam of heavy double doors. Knowing it's either Zach or Justine, I quickened my pace. A hand gripped my elbow and tugged me to a stop. I halted but didn't turn around. Wetness glide down my cheeks and I felt my eyes, using my fingertips. I was crying. Quickly, I brushed the back of my hand across my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears but I was pretty certain my eyes were puffy and swollen. Telltale signs.

"Hey." Macey's voice floated behind me and all the tension I held in escaped, leaving me drained and tired. "You okay?"

Her question was questioning. It was just something you've been drilled in to ask whenever someone is sad or mad. Though, in my case, it was pretty obvious but Macey obviously felt like it was needed. So, for the first time in five years, I turned to one of my best friends for relationship trouble – something that troubled me as much as it did everyone else. "No." I answered truthfully, tearfully.

Macey craned her neck, glancing at something that I couldn't see – or, more specifically, some_one_. "Number One Asshole's coming by." She muttered darkly.

I sniffed, willing my tears to stop flowing and stared vacantly ahead. Justine and Zach passed by; she was grinning at me wickedly and he was avoiding my gaze, avoiding everyone's gaze, even his precious fiancee. They ascended the grand staircase then part ways at the top. Justine, knowing fully well that I was watching, kissed him fully on the lips, smirking at me afterward. Zach just stared down at the rest of us, but his gaze didn't zero in on anyone in particular. It just hovered above us. Before he turned away, his eyes met mine and the intensity, the hollowness, the pain and regret in them made me staggered.

_Do not feel sorry for him_, my inner conscious whispered to me. _He'll hurt you again. _

But I can't help _but_ feel sorry for him. It was like I was forbidden to feel anything remotely close sympathy for him. Anyone else, the emotion would come naturally, but with Zach, it wasn't a force to be reckon with.

"Don't." Macey said warningly, as if she felt what I just felt. "Cam, he'll do it again."

"I know that." I snapped then instantly felt contrite as a look of hurt flitted across her pretty face. I exhaled slowly, feeling the effects of the confrontation weighing down on me. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

"Really long." Macey corrected with a small smile.

"Right." I agreed, smiling back.

"C'mon, it's getting pretty late. We should head up."

I realized she was right. No one was around except for the two of us. Outside, it had darkened and the gaslights were blazing, casting a glow against the brick structure. I could see some of the workers posted at every entrance and exits. The foyer was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. The silence, to me, was too loud.

"Yeah, okay." I said sullenly, following her up the steps.

"Oh, um, is this a bad time?" She suddenly asked, wringing her hands nervously as she jogged up the staircase.

I narrowed my eyes and inquired, "For what?"

"Well, Justine told us that you two were going dress shopping. Tomorrow." She said quietly.

"She's out of her damn mind." I muttered darkly, veering right and stomping into our room. It might seemed childish. Stomping is reserved for three to five years old not mature twenty one year old.

"Well, you technically have to." Bex announced, joining our conversation.

"The hell I do. Maid of Honor be damned." I tugged my shirt up and over my head, throwing it haphazardly on the bed. Walking in my bra, I found a tank top and shrug it on.

"You'll be jeopardizing the mission," Liz said gently. "It's not just about you. I know you're hurt but if you back out of this, this will be blown and both Blackthorne and Gallagher."

I sighed, hanging my head, propping my elbows on my knees. "It's not like I don't know that." I replied. "But it's hard. I hate her. So much. I know I need to do this. But, why me? Why does she need to single me out and blackmail me with the fact that my father might be alive!"

"_What?_" The girls hollered.

_Oops_, I realized I hadn't told them that. "Oh, yeah. She told me that if I help her, she'll tell me where my father, who's alive, is located."

"Do you believe her?" Macey asked questioningly. "I mean, I know my half-sister. And one thing is that she loves to lie." She shook her head in disgust.

"No, I don't." I replied quickly. Sometimes, I considered her offer, wondering if it was true. I was conflicted, wondering what I should believe. Should I tell my mom? No, I decided, I shouldn't. Rachel Morgan wouldn't believe me. Besides, my dad was a taboo subject.

"Good. It's not true." Bex concurred, laying her head against her pillow.

I shrugged, not saying anything. I sat on my bed, flipping the blanket over and snuggled underneath. My head slumped down on the pillow and soon, my eyelids became too heavy to open and sleep lifted me under.

….

"It looks good." I said dully, flicking at a speck of dirt under my fingernail.

A sigh emitted from Justine's lips as she surveyed herself in the mirrors that covered the entire wall of the bridal shop. She smoothed her hands over the taffeta and fingered the train. "You've been saying that for the last five. Honestly, I don't think you're really into this." Justine said conversationally.

"Really." I deadpanned. "It isn't obvious?"

"Next." Justine said to the assistant standing next to the door. The woman nodded, glanced down at her clipboard and exited the room. Justine, careful of the long skirt, scooped it up and plopped down next to me. "What's wrong, Cammie?" She asked, pulling on a strand of my hair.

I swatted her hand away, a scowl alighting my face. "Don't touch me."

"Well then." She huffed.

The woman returned, thankfully, with the next gown in her hand. It was a Vera Wang. Seashell neckline. The skirt puffed out, creating a full circle.

Justine jumped up, clapping her hands. "That's the one!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. I don't know why she's going through so much trouble. She isn't even going to be walking down the aisle. Her ulterior motive was to steal the Crest to unlock the Gallagher Alumni. It was all a big waste of time if you ask me.

"What do you think?" She asked me, twirling around. My vision swarmed with the images of silk, lace, and other perverted things that will be present at their honeymoon. It was mortifying that I even cared.

"It looks good." I answered flatly.

Another sigh. "I'll take this one." She said to the assistant, who smiled politely. Then, Justine proceeded to take the dress off.

I got up, heading for the door. "I'm out."

"Zach said you had to drive me back." She said patronizingly.

"I'll wait outside, then!" I shrieked, suddenly losing control. I pushed the door open and it slammed behind me. I grumbled under my breath and stalked to the end of the curb, looking around the busy outlet. The bridal store was across from a Starbucks and I happily made my way over. Halfway across, a voice called out to me.

"Cammie?"

I stopped, ready with a witty remark. When I turned around, the comment died on my tongue and my eyes bulged from their sockets. His name rolled off my tongue, stuttering uncontrollably. "J-Josh?"

My ex-boyfriend from five years ago stared back at me, smiling widely. "Hey!"

"Oh...shit." I grumbled under my breath, plastering a smile on my face. "Hi!" I chirped, my face flushing.


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! :)**

**~C**

* * *

_Message for the Chameleon. _

Josh didn't noticed the nervous wringing of my hands or the way my eyes darted back and forth. It was the first time I wished Justine would make her appearance and I vowed it would be the last. Seeing your ex-boyfriend was incredibly awkward for normal cases though for me, it increased tenfold. Having my mother slipped my boyfriend, now ex, some tea that made him forgets everything that he saw and know, including the real me and the school's secret was not something out of the average dating handbook. I saw him from time to time a few years back but we kept it at that. A few pleasantries and hellos before moving on. Last I knew, he was seeing DeeDee, a close friend of his.

"Hi." I said again, somewhat stupidly.

"Hey." He reiterated, smiling widely.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, seeming to remember Josh lived back in Roseville, Virginia near the academy.

"Oh, I'm visiting relatives. And tagging along with my father to a pharmacists' convention." He replied grimly, lips thin and smile icy.

"That sounds...fun." I laughed, shaking my head. I knew how much he hated the fact that his dad wanted him to follow in his footsteps and own the family's business. A pharmacy store. I had given him some advice before our relationship crashed to talk to his father about his own choices in the future and to back off his life but I can see that it was ineffective.

"Wouldn't you know it." Josh rolled his eyes and I marveled at how much he's grown. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, tall frame and smothering glances. He filled out. He'd gained some muscles and his chest seemed bigger. "What are you doing here?" He asked, breaking my shameful inspection.

"Wedding dress shopping." I replied and instantly regretted it the second his face fell.

"You're getting married?" The words seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth.

I licked my lips. "My, uh, friend is. I'm the Maid of Honor." It's strange hearing the words coming fro my mouth. I hated it. It sounded foul and acidic. I still haven't come to term with the fact that I was going to be helping Justine plan the most important night of her life. It's more strange hearing me call Justine my 'friend.'

"Oh. Who is it? Macey, Bex, Liz?" His face seemed to brightened that I wasn't the one getting married. And I wondered if that should be taken as a compliment or an insult.

"It's not them. She's not really my friend. I was kind of forced to." I smiled ruefully.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"How's DeeDee?" I asked, changing the subject. In all honesty, I was kind of curious. His love life had to be better than mine.

"I don't know. We broke up a long time ago. She's married now, I think."

"_Married_?" I echoed, shocked.

"Yeah. Some guy from college." Josh shrugged.

"Wow." I blinked. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I–"

"Cammie?" Justine's sickly sweet voice rang out amidst the group of people milling around the strip mall. I glanced to my left and saw her picking her way over, a piece of paper in her hands. She was smiling and when she saw Josh next to me, the smile was replaced by a knowing smirk.

"That," I swallowed. "is my friend. Kind of. Not really."

Josh chuckled and nodded. "I see."

"Hi!" Justine chirped, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I deftly ducked under her arm and took a step back.

"Who's this?" She asked, eyes wide and innocent-looking.

I felt sick.

"I'm Josh." Josh introduced, sticking out his hand for a shake. Justine placed her hand in his and gave it a slightly shake. But her fingers lingered a bit and I narrowed my eyes.

"Justine Martin. How do you know my friend, Cammie?" The tone she used when she said my name and our relationship was surprised and skeptic.

"We, uh, used to date. She's my ex-girlfriend." Josh replied awkwardly.

"Ex-boyfriend." I clarified. "We should get going!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her away.

"Wait! Cammie, hold up." Josh shouted. He felt around his pocket for something and came up with a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling something on it, he handed it to me, all folded up. "We should hang out sometimes."

"Yeah. Sure thing." I replied, smiling and nodding. I pocketed the note without looking at it and waved, stalking off.

"Wow." Justine said conversationally. "He's hot."

"He's off-limit." I spat, curling my hands into fists.

"Relax." She grinned. "I have Zach."

"Screw you." I growled, getting into the car and starting the ignition. Justine slid into the passenger and buckled her seat belt. Justine waved the slip of paper in front of my face as I reversed out of the parking lot. I swatted her hand away. "Do you want to die?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I picked my dress."

"Whoopee." I deadpanned.

"Wanna know which one?"

"Not really." I said, turning on the blinkers and coasting onto the highway.

"It's Vera Wang!" She squealed.

"I really don't care."

She continued her incessant blabbing until my grip on the steering wheel tightening. My knuckles turned white and my lips dried. I need her to shut up. Her voice was like knives to my heart. She talked about the flowers: white lilies and blood-red roses. The invitation theme: fancy and opal colored. The location and the entire schedule. It was deafening. Her voice gained volume until it rang loud in my ears.

I finally had enough. If she continued her talking, I would run the car off the highway and off the bridge. "Shut up!" I yelled. "_Just shut up!_"

…

"Zachy!" Justine squealed, launching herself at a smiling Zach, who caught her in his arms.

"Ew." I commented flatly, walking passed them.

"Oh, Zach! We saw Cammie's ex-boyfriend. What was his name? Josh!" Justine announced.

"Really?" Zach stared at me, eyes undecipherable.

"Why do you care?" I asked, shrugging. The piece of paper in my pocket burned.

I noticed Zach's best man, Jason, standing next to him. I caught his eyes and he shook his head slightly. I raised a quizzical brow and shrugged. Jason motioned for me to follow him and I gladly complied, wanting to get away from the damnable Zach and his psychotic fiancee.

"What's going on?"

"Something came for you." He sped up, turning the corner.

"What is it?"

Jason didn't say anything. He tapped his ear and then pointed at the foyer where Zach and Justine were still talking. Message received, I nodded and followed him as he started up the stairs. We entered my room and found Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, and Macey on the bed. They went silent as I walked in.

"Well?" I demanded.

"This came in for you." Liz spun her laptop in my direction and I sat down, pulled the device onto my lap and stared at the screen.

A message popped up: _I'm alive, Cammie._

I stared, uncomprehending until the words clicked and my blood ran cold and I froze.

"It was sent to you from somewhere in Egypt. After a little more research, we learned that the base of Justine's operation is located in Egypt." Macey informed.

"I–" My mouth opened and closed. I wasn't sure how to respond. "You think my father's alive." It was a simple statement yet they held so much questions.

"It's possible."

The information finally kicked in and I breathed out a sob. Tears ran down my cheeks, creating rivulets. My father was alive. He wasn't dead. It could be a fix, a hoax, but I needed to know. If there's any chance that I can get a fatherly figure back in my life, a life devoted of a father's love, I'll take it. But the words swarmed in my head: _I'm alive, Cammie_.

_He's alive_.

That only fueled my cries harder. Times like these, I wished I had Zach. Back then, when I was depressed or sad about something, as stupid as it was, he would always comfort me. Now, I couldn't count of anybody. Except for a very limited group of people.

Another thought came to me. A thought I should have acknowledged before. But it didn't make any difference now. Though it did feel nice to admit: _I need Zach_.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the long wait! I'm extremely sorry. _**

**I have a new fanfiction out and it's called An Erroneous Kiss_._ It's a Vampire Academy fanfiction so if any of my reviewers are VA fans, please check that out. Thanks! :)**

**Okay, I'm done. Haha.**

**Please R&R  
**

**~ C **

* * *

_Steamy Encounter_

"You can't go to Egypt!" Liz yelled, yanking her laptop out of my hand. Macey, Bex and Jason all nodded in unison. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking of going; I was tempted to but caution and suspicion overshadowed my desire.

"I wasn't planning on going." I stated calmly. "What with everything that's going on, he couldn't have found a worse time to send it." I raked my hand through my hair and leaned back against my bed. As I sat, the note with Josh's number scrawled on it crinkled and crackled in my pocket, instantly gaining all the girls' attention.

"What was that?" Bex asked, her eyes narrowing.

I fished the note from my pocket and held it up. "This?" Bex grabbed it and Macey and Liz gathered around her, eager to know what is says. I shrugged as they conversed and grabbed Liz's laptop, inspecting the message and the possibility that it really was sent from my father. The possibility was very slim.

"This is a guy's phone number!" Macey squealed, waving the piece of parchment in the air. I cracked a grin at her enthusiasm. Jason groaned and backed out of the room, mumbling something about 'girl talk is so ugh'.

I looked up from the laptop's monitor to see all three pair of eyes staring at me questioningly. I frowned and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Whose?" Liz asked.

I hesitated then took the plunge and told them. "Josh's." I cringed at their reactions. Bex was in bemusement and disbelief. Macey was excited and mischievous. And Liz was calculating and speculating. "And before you jump to any conclusions, I wasn't planning on calling him back anyway."

"Where did you get this? Did you go looking for him to make Zach jealous?" Macey demanded, her eyes glinting with zeal.

"I–" I shook my head vigorously and crossed my arms over my chest. The thought of making Zach Goode jealous hadn't even occurred to me! And as previously learned before, it was wrong to use a person for your own benefit. "No!" I yelled adamantly. "I just ran into him when the bitch and I went dress shopping." I groaned at the mere mention of Justine. "Worst two hours of my life! Ask me to take out a unit of spies and I'll gladly do it but ask me to be her gal pal, I'll lose it."

The girls laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. Macey held out the note for me to take and said, "You should hit him up. Easiest way to know if Zach still loves you is if he's jealous."

"It's wrong." I said firmly. "No. Besides, I don't even care if Zach still loves me or not."

My words were met with a lot of grumbling and a lot of 'yeah right's. The girls skepticism forced me to reiterated, "I don't care." In my head, though, a question mark popped up. Did I really not care what Zach's feelings for me were? Or was that just the hurt talking?

"Right." Liz muttered, staring at a piece of drywall.

"Forget that." Bex snapped. She handed me Liz's laptop and ushered me to the door. "You should fill your mom in though. Maybe she'll know what to do."

I nodded and gladly took hold of the device. The subject of Josh immediately dissipated at the mere mention of the message. I breathed a sigh of relief as I shuffled out of the room. Behind closed doors though, I could hear them say to each other, "She's totally lying."

"She still cares what Zach feels about her. She just needs to acknowledge that." Liz chimed in wistfully.

With that in mind, my thoughts were pegged with doubts and indecision.

I groaned frustratingly and shook my head to clear away the troubling thoughts. "I don't care." I repeated to the empty foyer. The boys were out in the fields today; it was their version of CoveOps. As I walked into an empty classroom to set up the video chat with my mother, my heart felt heavy and discontent.

_I don't care. _

_Do I?_

…

"Cammie, is anything wrong?" Rachel Morgan's melodic voice through the speakers soothed my worries and calmed down my hammering heart. I smiled at the pixelated image of my mother and gave a perceptible nod.

"Mom, how are you?" I asked. The situation with the message was temporarily forgotten as I took in my mother's tired eyes and hunched form. There were bags under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken and hollow.

She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Things have been crazy with the mission, that's all. How are things over there?"

I shrugged and stared down at my hands, not meeting her eyes. Even though we were thousands of miles apart, I knew she could instantly detect my mood and whether or not I'm lying to her about my troubles. "Fine. Hectic."

"And Zach?"

"I don't know, Mom. He's so confusing! I can't read him!" I blurted out. My frustrations burst from their confinements and were now threatening to overwhelm me. "He kissed me again and then he stood me up." I didn't mean to tell those things to my mother but once they were out, I felt happy and right, like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, he's conflicted." My mother said gently. "He doesn't want to jeopardize the mission but he doesn't want to hurt you either. Zach can't have it both ways. And since the mission is more important, in everyone's manner, his choice is inevitable. Do you see what I mean?"

I hate to admit it but she was right. I knew where she was coming from and I kind of understand Zach's motives for his actions. But that doesn't mean I agree with them. My mother began to smile and said teasingly, "Why do you care, Cam?"

I scowled at her but a laugh tore through my lips. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, what was that you wanted to tell me?"

I bit my lips and said, "Mom, a message came through to me. It was sent from Justine's base in Egypt. And..." I trailed off, not sure how I should deliver the news. I closed my eyes briefly before snapping them open again. "I'll just forward it to you. It was encrypted when it first came through to me. Liz was the one who unscrambled it."

I sent it to her then waited for her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly. She stared at me and I smiled sadly. "I'm not sure if it's truly from him."

"I'll take a look at it and have Joe trace the message." Rachel glanced back up at me and I saw that her eyes were cloudy. She was experiencing the same emotions I was. Judging by the look in her eyes, I knew part of her wanted to believe that it was him but another part of her was skeptical. "Cammie, don't get your hopes up, okay? Your father's been missing for the past ten years. There's a large possibility that he's – dead." Her voice choked over the last word.

"Okay, Mom." I answered then exited out of the video chat. I leaned back in the hard, uncomfortable chair and sighed softly.

"You okay?" A rough voice asked.

I stood, grabbed the nearest chair and held it in front of me defensively. When I saw it was Zach, my posture did not relax. "What do you want?" I spat.

"Are you okay?"

"Aren't you suppose to be with your fiancee?" I demanded, lowering the chair down a little bit.

He sat down beside me and I glared at him before lowering into my own seat. "So, Jake, huh?" Zach asked conversationally.

"Josh." I corrected.

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively and stared at me with dark eyes. "So..."

I growled, "Spit it out."

"I don't want you getting involve with him again." Zach said sharply.

I laughed bitterly. "And should I care what you want?"

"I'm serious, Cameron. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I jumped and planted myself in front of him, hands on my hips. "And why do you care, Zach? You're so confusing, Zach. One day, you're this sweet and thoughtful guy and the next you're this major asshole. I suggest you pick a legend and stick with it!"

"And how have I been an asshole?" He demanded, standing up also.

I laughed shakily, a bit maniacally. "Are you seriously asking me that? First you kissed me and then you left without a word. I was plagued by thoughts of you for _five freaking years!_ Then you waltz back into my life, and you're getting married, and then you _kissed_ me again and stood me up. Frankly, I don't know what–" My words broke off when his arms snaked around my face and he pulled me forward. I crashed onto him and he shifted so that I was straddling his front. The pounding of my heart escalated when he leaned forward, eyes tracing my lips hungrily. "Zach, don't." I muttered. "Zach, why do you care if I contact Josh or not?" The question popped from my lips without my permission.

"Because – I – still – care – about – you." With every pause, his head lowered until his lips finally crashed onto mine.

* * *

**Well? Awesome? Disgusting? Horrible? Amazing? And my favorite made-up word: Fan-fucking-tastic? xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**No Author's Note today. Enjoy! :)**

**Please R&R**

**~ C**

**PS: No proofread ftw. Sorry for any mistakes :]**

* * *

I automatically entangled my fingers into his hair, feeling the roughness of each strand press into my flesh. Zach's arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer until our chests touched. I panted and tried to pull my lips away from his to inhale and I managed to do so - for only a few seconds before he cupped the back of my neck and pushed me forward again, engulfing my lips in his.

I felt his hand slid down and tentatively touched my butt. My fingernails dug into his scalp and I muttered a warning against his lips. Zach's hand lingered slightly before sliding back up. I breathed and finally pushed him away.

He had a smug smirk on his face and there was a lustful light in his eyes. His hair was touseled and his lips were shiny. I could only imagined how I looked: rosy cheeks, messy hair, bruised and swollen red lips. My face practically screamed _make-out session!_ Plus, the room was uncomfortably hot and warm.

"Who were you talking to?" Zach asked conversationally.

I arched an eyebrow and stared at him inquiringly. "We just made out like horny teenagers and all you asked me is who was I talking to?"

A small laugh left his lips and the corners of his mouth quirked up in an amused smile. "I'm not a teenager but I _am_..."

Knowing exactly what he was about to say, I cleared my throat, cutting him off with a reprimanding look. He shrugged and his cheeks were tinted pink. I glared at him and tried to hide the blush that colored my own cheeks, face, and neck. He noticed though and that only widened his smile, showing his dimples. "It was my mom." I inspected his face, scanning for any change in his expression: his smile dimmed and his eyes lost some of its shine. Curiosity was plainly scrawled all over his face. I bit my lips, wondering if I could trust him enough to show him the message. But after what had just transpired between the two of us, I could better damn well trust him. "I received a message...from my dad."

Zach sucked in a shock breath and he took a step forward. "Are you sure that it's him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. It was sent from Egypt. Liz did some research and we found out that that's the location of Justine's base." I replied, rubbing my thumb over the small patch of fabric and glanced down at the tile floor, scuffing my shoe against it slowly.

"Cammie. Do you really think he's alive?" Zach asked hesitantly, his voice timid and testing; I knew he was trying not to upset me but it was a failed effort. The worry and doubt I'd managed to clear from my head now rushed back in with more vengeance.

I leaned against the edge of the table and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know, Zach. Maybe not. I just wish I could know for sure."

"You could always go to Egypt." Zach suggested, eyes clouded with worry.

Shaking my head, I spun the laptop on the desk to face me and quickly tapped some keys. The decoded message popped up on the screen and I waved Zach over. He quickly scanned the message and stared thoughtfully into space. "I don't think so. Not with everything that's going on." I didn't add _with Justine and the wedding_ but it was pretty obvious.

"What did Rachel have to say about this?" Zach asked, staring intently at the message.

It took me a moment to realized he was asking about my mom. Hearing him call her by her first name was more than a little odd. "She'll have Joe look over it and make sure it's legit." I answered. "God, I feel so conflicted." I sighed loudly, lowering myself into a chair and slamming my head on the tabletop.

I felt Zach's palms gliding up and down my back reassuringly. A smile forced its way to my face as I accepted his comforting gesture.

A knot the size of my head pulled at my chest and I looked up, resentment clouding my vision. I didn't want to do this. Hell, it was the last thing I wanted to do. But I needed to know. Before we could progress further with our relationship, records have to be set straight. "Zach?" I asked, sitting erect. He removed his hand and plopped down in the chair beside me.

"Mm?"

I stared unseeingly at the obsidian tabletop, reconsidering my action. Should I? I was curious, yes, beyond curious. I was confused, hurt, and above all, hopeful. I wanted this to work out. I've been shunning him from my mind and my heart for the last five years. It'd be nice to put all this behind us and start a real relationship _after_ he's properly explained his disappearing without communication act.

"I have a question and I want you to be completely honest with me." I began, hoping my question had spooked him enough to disagree.

His eyes blazed with a knowing light; his lips were grimly pulled down at the corners yet he still nodded slightly. I took it as a good, promising sign and continued.

"I know we've been over this topic before but you haven't given me a satisfactory answer. Why didn't you contact me in the past five years?" I didn't look at him as I voiced my question. I didn't want him to see the hurt and the pain reflected in my eyes as I mentally relived the last five years filled with loneliness and sadness.

Zach took a deep breath and I prepared myself for the vague, unsatisfying answer he'd been feeding me. When he actually launched into his real reason, I sucked in a shock breath. "I was on a mission. Five years ago, Helena's base was about to commence its attack on Gallagher and Blackthorne. I was in charge of hindering the attack for a few months. And I did. I scope out the grounds, the people, I got into the intel and I'd managed to find the more vile part of their plan: about the alumni."

I nodded thoughtfully, though not surprised. My mom had prepared the entire school in case of a sudden attack but when it failed to happen, she was informed that someone had hindered it. Later in return, she told the rest of the school faculty, which included myself, Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"When I reported back, they told me I had to stall them." Zach stared at me deeply and I squirmed under his gaze. "So I did. I started my relationship with her."

I frowned. "That doesn't explain..." I trailed off.

_Yes, it does_, my inner conscience interjected.

"Cammie, I couldn't jeopardize the mission. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it, not if it means everyone gets hurt, especially _you_." Zach explained, voiced filled with emotions. "Besides, I was given specific instructions not to have contact with _anyone_."

The first part of his speech sounded suspiciously like what my mother had told me just now. The second part, however, just sounded bull. My eyes narrowed on their own accord and something, not pain or sadness, something entirely different started pressing down on my heart. "That doesn't mean anything." I croaked out.

Zach frowned. "Cammie, I couldn't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Lord knows I would if I could! I miss you over the years. That little kiss finally made me realized how much I want you and how much you mean to me."

My heart wanted to painfully accept and believe what he's saying but my brain, as always, was thinking more logically than my heart was. Spies, or in his case assassins, were always given brief but specific instructions not to have any personal contacts yet I always do so. My relationship with Josh was forbidden yet I found a way to make it first...for a little bit. I bended the rules in my favor, why couldn't he?

Then I got it.

I could do what I did because I actually made an effort to do it. I go after what I want and do what I think it's right; that mantra overshadows all the rules and warnings of the spy business. Zach was always notorious and wild, boisterous and rambunctious. He could've figured out a way to contact me if he really tried to. He just didn't try.

I jarred out of my thoughts just as his hands enclosed around my waist. I pushed him away immediately and closed the laptop, tucking it under my arm.

"Cam, you have to believe me." He said.

I stared at him incredulously. "Oh, I believe you. And that's not what's bothering me. It's not the fact that you were on a mission, no. It's the fact that you didn't even try. You didn't put in the effort." I crossed over the threshold and glanced back at him. "_That's_ what's bothering me."

And then I walked away.

...

"Did you talk to your mom?" Bex asked as I waltzed into the room in a daze.

I nodded stiffly and mechanically handed Liz her laptop back. The girls stared at me in confusion as I walked to my bed and sat down, staring off into space. Macey was the first one to piece the puzzle together.

"Something's happened." She announced, sliding off her own bed to come and stand in front of me, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side.

Liz snorted and muttered sarcastically. Macey shot her a disapproving look before focusing her cunning eyes on my appearance. Her eyes widened as she verbally announced my touseled hair, swollen and red and shining lips, sad eyes, and hunched shoulders. "Zach happened."

I flinched slightly at the mere mention of his name but quickly composed myself.

Macey plopped down next to me, eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh, my God. What happened?" She squealed. "Wait. I can already guess. You had a hot and wild make-out session and then he, being the asshole that he is, walked out on you."

I shook my head.

"No?"

"No." I suddenly grinned, causing the girls to share strange yet obvious looks that screamed _she's nuts!_ "_I_ walked out on _him_."

This was meant by a bunch of squeals and inappropriate name-callings. I laughed and shook my head, feeling proud of myself. I was able to resist Zach and that was a bigger feat than anything else so far. Now if only I can get the green light to smash Justine's face in, that would top Zach.

"Hate to spoil the fun." Bex interrupted, a small frown on her face. Macey and Liz automatically stopped squealing and we all looked at her expectantly. "We have to give Justine a bridal shower and a bachlorette party."

"Ah, hell!"

* * *

**Well? ;)**


End file.
